Kuroko No Cinderella
by BakaYumu33
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ternyata beberapa pemain Kuroko no Basuke harus memerankan sebuah drama berjudul 'Cinderella?
1. Prolog

**Kuroko no Cinderella**

 **Chapter: Prolog**

 **Genre: parody, humor,dramascene**

 **Warning: OOC berat (serius), Alay, Typo (s) dsb**

 **©Kuroko No Basket Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **©SouShuu, di edit oleh BakaYumu alias Sou sendiri**

 **Enjoy** ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Suatu malam yang sunyi,sekitar pukul 8 malam, ada sebuah sms misterius yang dikirimkan ke setiap hape member GoM. Entah siapa pengirimnya, hal tersebut masih misteri. Belum ada yang tahu siapa yang mengirim sms tersebut. Hanya tuhan dan author saja yang tahu. Isi sms itu pun tidak kalah misterius. Isi sms tersebut adalah sebagai berikut:

 _Untuk: G0m Te1k0 yG kEcHeh Ab1eZz_

 _D4teng ya ke M4Ji buRgeR skRg jg4 g pKe L4ma,.. Ad4 yG pgN Q om0ng1n.._

 _BtW, aj4k 1 teMen kliAnz yacH... 1ni pEnt1ng LoCh,,,.. Kl0 g dtEn9 nt4R ku gEnt4yan9in,,,. hEheHe..._

 _S4lam OeNyoEh dri Q_

Pesan yang misterius...sekaligus bikin sakit mata bagi orang normal yang melihatnya. Pesan tersebut dikirimkan secara serentak ke setiap hape para GoM.

Para GoM yang melihat sms ini, mempunyai reaksi yang bermacam-macam.

Kuroko, setelah ia menerjemahkan bahasa alay dengan bantuan kamus, ia menelfon Kagami dan mengajaknya.

Kise, ia tak perlu repot-repot menerjemahkan karena ia memang sudah alay, dan dengan segera mengajak senpainya si Kasamatsu yang kebetulan sedang berada di rumahnya.

Aomine,setelah membaca sms tersebut ia langsung meneteskan matanya dengan inst*, lalu ia menelfon Sakurai dan mengajaknya.

Midorima, kacamatanya retak sehabis membaca sms tersebut. Setelah mengambil kacamata baru, ia meng sms Takao agar ikut bersamanya.

Murasakibara, ia langsung menelfon Himuro untuk mengajaknya. Tepat sehabis itu, matanya mengeluarkan air mata deras karena keperihan.

Akashi, tanpa reaksi berlebihan ia menelfon Reo dan mengajaknya ikut bersamanya. Tapi justru ini patut dipertanyakan. Apa jangan-jangan Akashi sudah biasa dengan tulisan Alay? Jangan-jangan dia alayers? Mungkin Akashi memang Alayers.. /didemoin fans akashi

Tak butuh waktu lama, para GoM masing2 beserta coup- maksudnya temannya, sudah berkumpul di dalam Maji Burger. Mereka duduk 1 meja. Meja itu ternyata memang sudah dipesan oleh sang pengirim misterius. Tetapi, sepertinya sang pengirim belum datang...

Kagami duduk di sebelah Kuroko, seraya celingukan sebentar.

"Kuroko, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Tanya Kagami. Kuroko menatapnya singkat seraya mengangkat bahunya.

"Entah, Kagami-Kun. Aku juga tak tahu." Jawab Kuroko dengan muka datarnya.

Murasakibara mulai merasa terkantuk-kantuk, dan mulai bersandar ke Himuro. Himuro hanya tersenyum seraya mengusap kepala Murasakibara dengan lembut. OHOK

 **Tap..tap...tap..**

...Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati meja para GoM beserta kawannya. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin..

mendekat..

mendekat..

Dan mendekat...

Semua orang di meja memasang telinganya dan menunggu dengan seksama...

" _Kombawa minna-san~~~"_

 _"Kombaawa minna!"_

Semua orang di meja seketika menengok...dan ternyata itu adalah Aida Riko sang pelatih Seirin berdada rata dan Satsuki Momoi sang manager Touo yang seksi dan menggoda. Mereka berdua membawa sebuah wadah berisi sedotan beserta beberapa buku yang mirip naskah drama. Semua orang yang daritadi menunggu hanya bisa melongo.

"Satsuki...?!" Seru Aomine kaget.

"Pelatih...?!" Seru Kagami tak kalah kaget. Riko dan Momoi hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi Kalian berdua yang mengirim sms itu?" Tanya Midorima sangsi seraya membayangkan sms alay yang sebelumnya. Riko menggeleng.

"Kami disuruh datang kesini oleh orang yang mengirimkan kalian sms alay itu." Jelas Momoi.

"Orang tersebut ingin agar kalian...memainkan dan mementaskan drama ini...!"

Seru Riko seraya menunjukan sebuah buku berjudul 'Cinderella'. Para GoM beserta kawannya mendekatkan diri agar dapat melihat dengan jelas drama tersebut. Setelah mereka melihatnya, reaksi mereka bagaikan seorang perawan yang dinyatakan positif hamil.

"Apaaaaaa...?!"

"WTF."

"ANJIR !"

Para kawanan laki-laki itu mulai asyik mendumel dan protes-protes sendiri kayak ibu-ibu gosip. Sampai-sampai pelayan maji burger menyuruh mereka diam. Riko dan Momoi hanya saling pandang seraya tersenyum licik.

"Pementasannya dua minggu lagi. Kalian akan bersaing dengan peserta lain. Kalau kalian menang ada hadiahnya loh!" Seru Momoi senang. Akashi menatapnya tajam. Setajam silet.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada absolutnya.

"Ra~Ha~Si~A.." Kata momoi sambil meletakan jari telunjuk nya di bibirnya.

Akashi langsung frustasi dan kesal karena dibantah. Ia bersiap untuk menghantam Momoi dengan gunting saktinya, namun Reo mencegahnya.

"Tonnikaku.. Sekarang kita mulai aja pembagian perannya! Tenang aja, para laki-laki! Kita akan memberi kalian kejutan dan memberitahu siapa dalang semua ini seusai pementasan dramanya! Nah, masing-masing dari kalian, silahkan ambil 1 sedotan dri wadah ini, lalu catat peran yang kalian dapatkan masing-masing di kertas ini!" Jelas Riko seraya menyerahkan sebuah wadah berisi sedotan beserta kertas dan pulpen.

Semua pemuda tamvan itu hanya berpandangan satu sama lain, dan tanpa pilihan lain dan terpaksa,mereka menuruti kata-kata Riko. Mereka masing-masing mengambil satu sedotan dari wadah.

"WTF Gua jadi beginian?!"

"..."

" Dafaq ane jadi..?!"

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen!"

"I..ini..ini pasti bercanda..."

" Huanjir Shin-chan ngakak dah gue!"

"Ntar gua makan apa ya..."

"Atsushi, kau cocok menjadi itu."

"Waduh ssu aku pengennya jadi pangeran!"

" Tutup mulutmu Kise! Mau kuhajar?!"

"Sudah kuduga aku akan dapat ini.."

" Aih Sei-Chan cocok deh~"

Begitulah reaksi para pemuda tersebut setelah melihat peran yang mereka dapatkan. Sangat berisik. Pelayan maji burger sampai menggebrak meja sebagai peringatan kedua (serasa abis di BK :v) agar mereka tidak berisik. Dengan berat hati, mereka mengecilkan suara mereka lalu mulai menuliskan peran yang mereka dapatkan tadi.

 _Narator:Kazunari Takao_

 _Cinderella: Tetsuya Kuroko_

 _Ibu Tiri: Midorima Shintaro_

 _Kakak Tiri 1:Aomine Daiki_

 _Kakak Tiri 2:Kagami Taiga_

 _Tikus 1: Reo Mibuchi_

 _Tikus 2: Sakurai Ryo_

 _Ibu peri: Kasamatsu Yukio_

 _,Raja:Murasakibara Atsushi_

 _Ratu: Himuro Tatsuya._

 _Pangeran: Akashi Seijuuro_

 _Perdana Mentri: Kise Ryota_

Momoi mengambil kertas pembagian peran tersebut seraya tertawa, tetapi berusaha ditahan.

 _Bersiaplah kalian...para pemuda-pemuda..._ Seru Momoi dan Riko dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cuma mau ngasih tau ini hanyalah karya reupload saya '_') ingin saya sebarluaskan ke penghuni FFN :"D M** **akasih** **buat yang mau baca...aku terhura sangat... Jangan lupa di review sama di apayaa namanya aku lupa duh ._. Di RnR ya ? Oh ya chap selanjutnya saya post kalau review nya udah 5 aja ya, soalnya takut pada gasuka cerita ini :"D btw rating cerita ini** **T (karena foul wordsnya aja)** **dan maafkan foul words bertebaran sana sini T.T**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Cinderella**

 **Chapter: 1**

 **Genre: parody, humor,dramascene**

 **Warning: OOC berat (serius) , Alay, Typo (s) dsb**

 **©Kuroko No Basket Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **© SouShuu, disunting dikit oleh BakaYumu alias Sou sendiri**

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, kita akan latihan disini!' Ujar Riko dengan antusias.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat -tau, sudah hari Sabtu saja. Waktu serasa lagi marathon. Riko dan Momoi mengajak para pemuda yang tempo hari diminta bermain drama Cinderella ke sebuah tempat latihan yang sepertinya disewakan khusus untuk mereka. Tempat nya mirip seperti panggung pementasan drama/musik yang lantainya bertekstur dari kayu, dan disamping panggung ada sebuah tirai berwarna merah. Benar-benar mirip sebuah panggung klasik. Hanya saja, tidak ada bangku penontonnya. Momoi menyiapkan 12 buah naskah drama. Ia lalu membagikan naskah-naskah tersebut kepada para pemain drama dan narator.

"Coba kalian hapalkan naskahnya dan berlatih ekspresi ! Kita harus bisa menang di pementasan drama 2 minggu lagi!" Seru Momoi dan Riko girang. Mereka sangat berantusias terhadap hal ini. Seluruh pemuda cinderella hanya bisa mengangguk, entah karena setuju, ga setuju atau ngga tau.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, dimulailah latihan drama Cinderella yang dipenuhi keterpaksaan dan dan Momoi melatih mereka dengan keganasan dan kekejian. Rupanya kebaikan dan keceriaan mereka hanyalah topeng belaka. Sekarang, udah deh ,terperangkap di sebuah penjara bernama 'tempat latihan drama', memainkan drama brutal berjudul 'cinderella' dan harus bisa menguasai peran yang dengan liciknya diberikan. Semua pemain sudah lelah menjalani semua ini, kecuali Akashi yang nantinya keenakan jadi partner drama ini akan sukses di lomba nanti. Pasti SANGAT sukses.

Ya, sukses di kalahin peserta lain.

ooo

*timeskip*

*2 minggu kemudian*

.

.

.

.

Momoi, Riko, beserta para pemuda pemain Cinderella , berangkat ke tempat perlombaan yang tersebut lumayan megah. Seperti gedung theater, padahal itu memang gedung theater. Riko melakukan registrasi terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil nomor peserta. Sementara Momoi memberi sepatah dua kata pada para pemuda-pemuda cinderella.

"Aahh aku khawatir nih! Kalian latihannya ga serius!" Komplen Momoi seraya berkacak pinggang. Para pemuda tersebut hanya menatap ke arah bawah dan mulai menggerutu sendiri. Ada banyak alasan mereka tidak serius latihan.

"Sampe monyet bertelur pun gua gasudi sodaraan ama si arang, meski cuma boongan." Kata Kagami seraya melirik Aomine. Aomine menyipitkan matanya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Gua mana mau ama alis kumis kayak elu." Jawab Aomine seraya nyengir. Kagami langsung senam alis mendengar kampret Aomine yang ada benarnya itu.

"Eh gaya lu arang."

" Berani ya lo ngomong gitu. Mulut lu harus gue sita kayaknya."

Setelah itu mereka mulai saling ngatain pakai bahasa kebun binatang, suaka margasatwa sampai WWF.

"Ryo-chan kita sih gamasalah ya jadi partner~" ucap si lekong Reo seraya merangkul Sakurai dari belakang. Sakurai hanya bisa berdoa semoga tuhan tidak menyesatkannya ke jalan yang bengkok. Tahu sendiri kan bengkok itu arahnya kemana.

"Ane ga nyangka bakal jadi ibu peri.." Sesal Kasamatsu seraya menampar dirinya sendiri. Harga diri sang senpai PMS itu memang tinggi setinggi sutet.

"Lu seneng jadi ibu tiri ya, kwkwkwk cocok njir…." Seru Takao seraya tertawa ke arah Midorima dengan aksen ngakak nya . Midorima melotot tidak terima. Sebenarnya ia sangat merasa malu jadi peran ibu tiri. Tapi apa daya lah memang nasib.

Akashi mengeluarkan tatapan antagonis sinetronnya, lalu ia mulai tersenyum sinis layaknya orang sinting. Mirip senyum om-om Pedo.

"Tetsuya milik gue hahahahahah!" tawa Akashi dalam hati, senang akan keberuntungan hoki yang didapat nya. Rejeki emang ga kemana ya. Dasar.

Momoi menghela napas panjang. Ia melirik jam tangannya dengan cemas.

"Hnn..kayaknya masih ada waktu buat latihan,deh. Yaudah sambil masuk ke gedung kalian baca naskah kalian." Kata Momoi seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung. Pemuda-pemuda Cinderella mengikutinya dengan tertib dan patuh.

ooo

"Minnaa..!" Panggil Riko seraya mendekati Momoi dan kawan-kawan yang sedang duduk di bangku khusus peserta. Momoi berdiri kala melihat sang pelatih rata, lalu menghampirinya.

"Riko-chan! Kita giliran ke berapa?" Tanya Momoi. Riko langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kertas nomor urutnya, memperlihatkan nomor peserta yang ia dapatkan seraya tertawa polos.

"Pertama!"

"…."

Kuroko dan kawan-kawan seketika langsung syok.

"OH MAI GOOOOOTTT.." Seru mereka , Was-was, Kaget, Takut, semua bercampur aduk seperti adonan semen. Entah kesambet apaan, si pelatih rata itu bisa dapat angka keramat yang dihindari para pemuda Cinderella.

Belum hapal, terus dapat giliran pertama? Keberuntungan atau mimpi buruk? Hoki atau kesambet?

Tanpa banyak bacot, Riko hanya mengisyaratkan mereka untuk pergi menuju ruang ganti.

"Gak ada waktu lagi, ayo ganti kostum dan ber makeup !" Seru Riko memerintah.

ooo

Karena waktu mepet, semua harus dilakukan dengan bergegas. Mengganti kostum, memoles make up, serta menata rambut. Sudah begitu, Momoi dan Riko ternyata tidak mahir dalam urusan make over. Tapi untung ada Ryota Kise yang sudah biasa dalam hal ini. Jadi soal make up bukan masalah.

Tapi sayang seribu sayang Kise ternyata pilih kasih dalam me makeup in seseorang.

"Kise, bedak gua apa ga kebanyakan nih?!" Seru Aomine tidak nyaman. Butiran bedak putih yang kebanyakan itu menggelitik wajahnya.

"Biar nutupin kulit Aominecchi ssu." Jawab Kise singkat, dan padat sekali maknanya.

"Woi, Kise! Kok lipstik gue tebel amat?!" Protes Kagami seraya monyong-monyongin bibir dengan alay.

"Tenang Kagamicchi. Kan jadi makin hot." Kata Kise sambil tersenyum. Tapi dalam hati ia berkali-kali mengucapkan 'rasain lo rasain lo wkowko mantav!'

"Ki..kise...maskaranya...kelentikan.." Kata Midorima sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Di sebelahnya terlihat Takao sedang ngakak gegulingan seraya memperagakan cara Midorima mengedipkan matanya.

"Ryouta. Berani nyentuh gue atau Tetsuya pake make up, gue cukur alis lu." Ancam Akashi seraya memegang gunting kesayangannya. Kise hanya tertawa hati-hati mendengar ancaman dari sang pangeran gunting.

Semua terus berbicara dengan satu sama lain; bercanda-canda, ngata-ngatain, sampai gulat ringan.

Sungguh santai sekali.

Entah kenapa, dalam keadaan yang jelas-jelas sedang mepet ini, para pemuda pintar ini masih sempat-sempat saja main-main. Memang mereka semua ini punya titisan dewa bocah di dalam diri mereka, yang membuat mereka senang main-main dan tidak peduli keadaan dalam saat-saat genting.

"Ano...Minna-san..."

Kuroko tiba-tiba bersuara. Tidak begitu keras; tidak begitu rendah. Tapi cukup untuk masuk ke telinga para penghuni ruang ganti.

Semua pemuda Cinderella seketika langsung menengok 180 derajat ke arahnya, mengira-ngira apa yang akan disampaikan oleh si pendek biru itu. Entah kenapa mereka punya firasat buruk.

"Y-ya, Kuroko?"

Si rambut baby blue menghela napas pendek.

"Hm...sepertinya naskah drama kita.."

"…hilang."

"H-haah..?"

Dengan muka datarnya, Kuroko menunjuk ke arah tempat yang seharusnya ada naskah-naskah drama yang ditumpuk.

"H-haah—m-masa sih"

 **Srak Srak Srak**

Para pemuda di ruang ganti mencoba mencari-cari ke sekeliling ruangan; siapa tau ada yang iseng ngumpetin atau keselip dimana gitu. Mereka seketika langsung sibuk mengacak-ngacak ruang ganti yang sesungguhnya rapih dan tidak berantakan. Terima kasih kepada tangan-tangan rusuh para pemuda Cinderella, jadilah ruang ganti itu berantakan seperti kamarnya anak Remaja jaman sekarang.

Mereka terus mencari, dan mencari,…

Namun hasilnya nihil.

Seketika keadaan jadi mencekam.

Semuanya bingung harus berbuat apa. Dan di tengah kebingungan campur kepanikan, mereka jadi kaget dan berisik.

"Haaahhhh..?!"

"Gua belum hapal cuk!"

"Gua lupa nulis di tangan, lagi !'

"Ane laper..."

"Udah ah serahin semuanya ke tuhan aja deh ssu."

Tiba-tiba, Momoi menghampiri mereka.

"Hei kalian! Cepet Standy by di deket panggung! Bentar lagi mulai loh!" Seru Momoi.

"MATI."

Dengan langkah kilat boboiboy halilintar, Para pemuda cinderella langsung kalang kabut, dan cepat-cepat memakai kostum , dan beberapa ada yang memakai extension di rambut mereka. Tidak ada waktu santai; tidak ada waktu senda gurau. Salah mereka tadi main-main, dan sekarang jadi kepepet gini.

Nah loh Naskah dramanya terus gimana dong?

"Naskah kita gimana tuh?! Kan ilang!" Seru Kagami panik.

"Yaelah gausah panik lah wong pemain pas lagi main drama gaboleh liat teks." Jawab Midorima santai.

"Dih tapi susah nya di narator lah! Narator kan biasanya pake teks!" Kata Kasamatsu. Cie Kasamatsu, khawatir sama narrator.

"Yaelah gapapa keles! Naratornya gue ini." Balas Takao dengan pede.

Setelah itu semuanya mulai mengoceh sendiri-sendiri lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara MC di panggung, memotong ocehan-ocehan pemuda cinderella.

"...dengan ini, kita mulai lomba pementasan drama kita! Dimulai dari kelompok dengan nomor urut 1... dengan drama berjudul, 'Cinderella'!"

Oh. God. No. Habislah mereka. Sudah waktunya tampil dan naskahnya hilang...

Bisakah mereka mementaskan drama ini dengan baik?

Atau malah sebaliknya?

Atau..ada kejutan lain yang menunggu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Maaf ya kalo ada typo atau salah capital :'v saya ngebet mau ngaplod chapter" sebelum puasaaaaa ! #lari_dari_readers**


	3. Chapter 2

_Cerita sebelumnya: Para pemuda Cinderella kelabakan! Naskah drama mereka hilang entah kemana. Dan mirisnya lagi, mereka harus segera tampil sekarang! Bagaimana kira-kira penampilan drama mereka nanti?!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Cinderella**

 **Chapter: 2**

 **Genre: parody, humor,dramascene**

 **Warning: OOC berat (serius) , Alay, Typo (s) dsb**

 **©Kuroko No Basket Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **© SouShuu, disunting dikit oleh BakaYumu alias Sou sendiri**

 **Enjoy** ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prok prok prok**! Suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh menyambut drama 'Cinderella'. Takao selaku narator, masuk ke panggung, lalu ia membungkuk dengan hormat seraya meletakan tangannya di dada. Ia menggunakan jas hitam dan sarung tangan berwarna putih.

Lampu sorot menyinarinya sehingga ia terlihat ganteng. Eit tunggu bahkan tanpa lampu sorot iapun memang sudah ganteng.

 _"Baiklah, saya selaku narator ganteng akan memulai cerita ini..."_ Ucap Takao dengan pedenya. Seketika terdengar sorakan 'huuu' dari arah ini pede sekali!

Namun Takao punya jurus maut. Ia tersenyum dengan menawan seraya melakukan sebuah kedipan manja, sehingga membuat para penonton perempuan bersorak riuh. Setelah itu ia meninggalkan panggung dan mulai membaca narasi karangannya sendiri.

 _"Di suatu negeri, ada seorang perempuan yang hidup nya sangat merana , menderita dan tersakiti. Namanya adalah Cireng-eh salah deng maksudnya Cinderella. Ia hidup bersama 2 kakak gorila dan ibu Cinderella sering dibuli sama keluarganya ini. Btw ayah nya udah meninggal. Hikz sedih kan."_

Setelah itu, Kuroko memasuki panggung. Ia memerankan adegan dimana Cinderella sedang menyikat lantai dengan slow motion sekaligus dramatis. Panggung langsung digelapkan. Hanya ada satu lampu sorot dan itu menyorot ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko menggunakan baju terusan dan celemek yang terlihat usang. Ia juga menggunakan wig rambut yang panjangnya sepunggung .Ia terlihat sangat manis.

" _Hiks Hiks Hiks."_ Kata Kuroko datar seraya menyikat lantai.

" _Kamfretnya hidupku ini_." Lanjutnya lagi.

 **Pyaaar** ! Lampu tersorot ke arah sisi 2 kakak gorilla cinderella yang diperankan Aomine dan Kagami. Mereka berjalan dengan angkuh dan berlenggang lenggong.

Kagami memakai baju gaun berwarna merah tua. Rambutnya ditambahi ekstension dan dihiasi jepitan yang belinya di abang-abang. Lipstiknya tebal dan berwarna merah. Sedangkan aomine memakai baju gaun berwarna biru tua. Rambutnya memakai ekstension juga namun rambut Aomine dikuncir 2 layaknya anak alay. Yang sangat menonjol dari Aomine adalah perona pipinya yang terlalu merah. Jika dilihat baik-baik, Aomine dan Kagami itu udah mirip banci yang suka mampir ke warung-warung.

Lampu disorotkan ke arah mereka. Tetapi cahaya yang menyinari Aomine terlalu redup sehingga Aomine ngga kelihatan dan berbaur dalam kegelapan.

" _Woy sinarin gue juga coeg_ !"seru Aomine tersinggung.

Setelah itu, Aomine dan Kagami berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapan Kuroko yang sedang dalam posisi duduk menyikat lantai. Kagami berkacak pinggang seraya mengangkat alisnya.

" _Lama banget sih bersihinnya~"_ ejek Kagami pada Kuroko.

" _Oh hoh hoh hoo! Jangan-jangan kamu ga bisa bersihin lantai ya? Aduh cape deh bo~"_ sambung Aomine angkuh.

" _Banci taman lawang diem aja ! Gua lagi berusaha coeg."_ Balas Kuroko dengan nada datar.

" _Ap- apaaaa?!"_

 _"Lancang sekali kamuu !"_

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, sosok ibu tiri yang diperankan Midorima masuk. Midorima memakai baju gaun berwarna hijau dan rambutnya ditambahi ekstension rambut bergelombang. Bulu matanya lentik selentik syahrini. Pinggulnya bergoyang goyang ketika berjalan. Dagunya diangkat ke atas dengan angkuh.

" _Inilah sang ibu wortel yang cetar membahana badai halilintar angin topan sesuatu wkowkowko.."_ Seru narator dengan selingan tawanya. Midorima melotot ke arah Takao. Namun ia berhasil menahan diri dan berjalan ke arah Kuroko. Ia melemparkan tatapan sinis.

" _Cepat selesaikan tugasmu, babu."_ Perintah Midorima pada Kuroko.

" _Tugasmu masih banyak!_ " Katanya lagi.

Para penonton tepuk tangan lantaran akting memukau dari Midorima.

" _Siapanya gue lu hah._ " Jawab Kuroko dengan nyolot. " _Jangan merintah gue seenak makan nasi_!"

Para penonton terkesiap. Rupanya Cinderella yang satu ini antimainstream! Daritadi juga cinderella ini membantah kedua kakaknya terus.

Midorima terlihat syok.

Njir Kuroko dialog nya uda nyolot, salah lagi. Batinnya. Dengan segera, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Lalu Ia melipat tangannya di dada.

" _Pokoknya tugasmu itu harus diselesaikan,paham? Lagipula kau ini sendirian dan takkan ada yang mau menemanimu! Jadi dengarkan perintahku dan lakukan!"_ Perintah Midorima seraya berbalik badan.

 _"Nah, ayo anak-anak gorilaku. Kita pergi saja dan jangan dekati bocah ini_!" Ajak Midorima seraya berjalan meninggalkan panggung.

" _Baik emak wortel."_ Jawab Aomine dan Kagami berbarengan. Setelah itu, Midorima beserta Kagami dan Aomine sudah meninggalkan panggung. Kuroko masih duduk dengan dramatisnya.

" _Da aku mah apa atuh.."_ Bisiknya lirih. Kemudian, lampu sorot meredup, menggelapkan panggung.

Setelah itu adegan Cinderella selesai.

ooo

 _"Begitulah cinderella kita... Disiksa terus menerus oleh keluarga kejamnya. Di sisi lain, di sebuah istana kerajaan yang megahnya ngga tanggung-tanggung, seorang raja titan dan ratu waria sedang memikirkan masa depan anak mereka, yakni si pangeran cebol. Mereka khawatir jikalau si pangeran cebol tidak dapat menemukan calon istri yang pas."_

Akashi Seijuuro langsung mendelik ke arah Takao. Himuro berusaha untuk sabar sedang Murasakibara cuek cuek saja.

Sekarang adegan pangeran dengan orang tuanya yang diperankan oleh Akashi beserta Murasakibara dan Himuro dimulai.

Murasakibara dan Himuro duduk di singgasana yang sudah ada di tengah panggung.

" _Rajaku... Menurutmu bagaimana masa depan anak kita nanti?"_ Tanya Himuro bijak. Murasakibara menguap malas.

" _Ah- Aka-chin ya? Hngg pastinya si cebol ga bakal tumbuh tinggi meski sering minum susu bonet*."_ Jawab Murasakibara malas. Himuro menyikutnya pelan seraya memberikan kode kalau kalimatnya salah.

" _Ohh hngg maksudku mungkin ia bakal menikah nanti...sama orang..."_ Kata murasakibara mengoreksi jawabannya. Pemilihan kata yang dipilihnya asal sekali. Himuro cuma bisa tepok jidat. Yaudahlah bodo amat, bener ini maksudnya, batin himuro.

" _Hmm biar lebih pasti, lebih baik kita tanyakan saja pada anak kita langsung.."_ Kata Himuro.

" _Anakku.. Kemarilah!"_

Dari sisi panggung, munculah sesosok ceb- tamvan dan gagah ,yang berjalan mendekati singgasana. Ialah akashi. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah terlihat berkilauan ditambah ia disinari lampu sorot. Ia memakai baju pangeran dan sepatu boots panjang. Iris matanya memancarkan keberanian dan ketenangan. Caranya berjalan pun sangat memesona. Para penonton, baik yang perempuan maupun yang gay, langsung pingsan berjama'ah. Akashi membungkuk hormat ke arah Murasakibara dan Himuro.

" _Ada apa, ibu..ayah_?" Tanya Akashi sopan. Murasakibara menatapnya dalam dalam.

" _Kapan lu nikah mblo? Ganteng, tajir, keren keceh, tapi ga ada yg mau!. Hahahah gara-gara lu pend-"_

 **Bletak**! Karena sudah tidak tahan Himuro menjitak murasakibara. Bocah titan ini seenaknya saja ! Nanti kalau drama ini. gagal bagaimana? Batin Himuro. Ternyata Himuro mengkhawatirkan kesuksesan drama ini.

Ia memberikan murasakibara tatapan maut.

" _Suamiku... Biar aku yang bertanya padanya ya? Kau diam di tempat dan jangan bergerak._." Ujar Himuro tersenyum seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ngoceh lagi lu gue _botakin!"_ Ancam Himuro dengan lirih. Sepertinya Himuro sangat takut kalau imejnya akan rusak di hadapan para penonton. Murasakibara diam tak berkutik. Ini pertama kalinya Himuro berbuat begini padanya!

" _Anakku...apakah kau sudah menemukam calon istri yang tepat?"_ Tanya Himuro. Akashi memejamkan matanya.

" _Belum, ibunda."_ Jawabnya.

Murasakibara tiba-tiba menepuk kepala Akashi pelan. Himuro langsung waspada terhadap apa yang akan dikatakan Murasakibara.

" _Hmm..anaku...bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta dan mengundang seluruh perempuan di seluruh negri ini? Nanti kau bisa mencari mana yang menurutmu cocok untukmu._." Saran Murasakibara dengan baik. Himuro menghela napas lega.

" _Kedengarannya...bagus.."_ Jawab Akashi seraya tersenyum. Para perempuan di bangku penonton sudah mulai gigit-gigit bibir gemes.

" _Nah uda kita cuma mau ngomong gitu doang. Dah sana pergi. Hush._ " Usir Murasakibara dengan cueknya.

Merasa direndahkan kedua kalinya, Akashi melotot ke arah Murasakibara. Tatapan nya mirip Susanna.

"Lihat balasannya nanti..atsushi." Bisik Akashi lirih. Setelah itu, akashi meninggalkan panggung.

" _Kita harus segera menyebarkan undangan kepada seluruh gadis di negri ini! Pangeran harus segera menemukan calon istri idamannya! Perdana mentri !"_ Panggil Himuro.

Karena dipanggil,Kise langsung masuk dengan gaya cool nya. Ia memakai baju perdana mentri yang berwarna kuning dan sepatu boots coklat. Ia berjalan bak seorang model. Sesekali ia melambai ke arah penonton seraya melakukan kedipan maut. Ia juga menyunggingkan senyum manis yang memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

Seketika gedung theater tersebut dipenuhi suara bergemuruh para penonton yang berteriak Kyaaa kyaaa kyaaa. Malah sampe ada yang pake lighstick segala. Ada juga yang memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk jualan mijon.

Kise langsung membungkuk hormat di hadapan Himuro dan Murasakibara.

" _Ada apa gerangan memanggil hamba ssu, yang mulia?"_ Tanya Kise sopan. Suara serak2 basahnya menjadi eargasm bagi para penonton.

" _Bagikan surat undangan pesta dansa yang bertujuan mencari calon istri untuk sang pangeran,kepada seluruh perempuan penghuni negeri ini. Secepatnya."_ Perintah Himuro. Kise mengangguk dengan patuh.

" _Baik yang mulia._." Jawabnya sopan. Setelah itu, Kise meninggalkan panggung dan diiringi suara 'yaaaahh' dari para penonton. Penonton Kecewa.

" _Menurutmu apakah cara ini akan berhasil, suamiku?"_ Tanya Himuro. Murasakibara menguap malas.

" _Entah, darling. Daripada itu, mendingan kita istirahat dulu yuk. Kasur empuk sudah menunggu kita berdua."_ Jawab Murasakibara ambigay. Himuro sontak langsung memerah, diiringi jeritan 'kyaaa' seriosa dari para penonton fujodanshi.

Setelah itu, berakhirlah adegan Murasakibara , Himuro, Akashi dan Kise.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

 **Lanjutlanjutlanjutlanjut :'v**


	4. Chapter 3

_Cerita sebelumnya: Adegan kise ,akashi, murasakibara dan himuro sudah selesai (tapi nanti ada lagi)._ _S_ _ekarang, drama cinderella maju ke adegan selanjutnya yang pastinya koplak gajelas dan ooc !_

 _._

.

.,

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Cinderella**

 **Chapter: 3**

 **Genre: parody, humor,dramascene**

 **Warning: OOC berat (serius) , Alay, Typo (s) dsb**

 **©Kuroko No Basket Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **© SouShuu, disunting dikit oleh BakaYumu alias Sou sendiri**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

Adegan selanjutnya adalah adegan Cinderella dan keluarganya. Yang sudah pasti diperankan Kuroko, Aomine, Kagami dan Midorima. Kise juga akan bermain sebentar di adegan ini.

 _" Setelah insiden perbincangan pangeran cebol dan orangtua spektakuler nya, surat undangan pesta dansa di istana mengenai sang pangeran yang akan mencari bini yang cucok untuknya, segera disebarkan ke seluruh pelosok negeri. Seluruh keluarga dibagikan undangan tersebut, termasuk kepada Cinderella dan keluarga durhakanya."_

Kuroko memasuki panggung sambil membawa sapu. Ia mulai menyapu panggung sambil bersenandung kecil, dan entah kenapa ia tersenyum. Penonton terkesima. Aah.. Kuroko jadi terlihat manis dengan tingkah nya itu. Bisa bisa ,jadi incaran om om nih.

Kemudian, Kise masuk ke panggung seraya memegang sebuah undangan. Seketika para penonton fangirl langsung teriak-teriak histeris seperti sebelumnya. Kise jadi ketakutan mendengar mereka. Takut ga bisa tidur , karena teriakan manis mereka #KiseLovesFangirl

Tapi jujur, Kise terganggu sekali dengan jeritan dan teriakan dari para fangirl maupun fanboy. Saat ia sedang serius serius nya akting, teriakan mereka itu terasa seperti lengkuas di dalam rendang. Sangat menggondokan!

Kise menghampiri Kuroko dengan gaya cool dan berwibawanya. Karenanya,Para fans langsung melengking-lengking dan berteriak tidak karuan. Kuroko curiga jangan jangan mereka penonton bayaran Dahsy* mau bagaimanapun juga, hal ini benar benar mengganggu. Kise jadi tidak berkonsentrasi dan melupakan dialognya.

Dari meja juri, diam-diam seorang juri menyeringai.

 **SWING~~BRAK!** Tiba-tiba, sebuah kursi dilemparkan ke arah bangku penonton. Kursi tersebut langsung hancur berkeping-keping ketika bertubrukan dengan lantai. Para juri, termasuk yang menyeringai tadi, tercengang. Seluruh Penonton yang tadinya menjerit-jerit langsung diam seketika. Khusus untuk penonton di deretan terdepan, yang paling dekat melihat bangku hancur tersebut, langsung membeku ditempat. Untung tidak ada korban jiwa di kejadian tidak terduga diluar nalar ini. Setelah itu ,ada suara dari narator.

 _"Eh_ _—Akashi,_ _ini mik untu_ _—"_

" _Perhatian para penonton yang terhormat dan tercinta. Tolong jangan berteriak berlebihan. Itu Mengganggu. Ryota, teruskan."_

Para penonton langsung diam tak berkutik.

"Huwa..itu Akashicchi ssu !" Bisik Kise ngeri. Kuroko hanya menaikan alisnya.

"Lanjutkan, Kise-Kun." Kata Kuroko tenang.

Tanpa basa basi lagi,Kise memberikan undangan pesta dansa kepada Kuroko. Ia memberikannya dengan sangat cepat, sampai sampai cara memberikannya dengan di-chest pass. Karena undangannya hard cover, undangan tersebut langsung melambung ke arah muka Kuroko.

 _"Dateng Ya. juga ke keluarga durhaka lu."_ Ujar Kise takut-takut, lalu ia berlari meninggalkan panggung. Sepertinya Efek mengintimidasi Akashi belum kadaluarsa. Kuroko memungut undangan jatuh yang tadi melambung ke muka kiyut nya.

 _"..kampret..KAMPRET.."_ Gumamnya dengan suara datar.

Lalu, masuklah kedua kakak gorila Cinderella alias Aomine dan Kagami, yang langsung menyerbu ke arah Kuroko.

 _"Aduuuh aduuh ada undangan pesta dansa nich! Keren bingitz!"_ Seru Kagami girang girang alay seraya merampas undangan dari tangan mulus Kuroko.

 _"Aiih aiiih pesta nyari jodoh yach? Aduh akyu ga sabar dech!"_ Seru Aomine tak kalah alay sambil mendorong Kuroko hingga terjatuh. Kuroko langsung melotot horor. Kenapa dua bocah gorila ini jadi alay? Bukannya tadi mereka baik baik saja? Justru karna alay malah jadi makin nyolot dan ngocol. Batin Kuroko dalam hati terdalam nya.

 _"Hei anak anak gorilaku. Jangan membuka undangan sebelum aku sopan."_

Ujar seorang Midorima-sang ibu tiri, seraya menghampiri Kuroko, Kagami dan Aomine. Ia memberikan tatapan sinis.

 _"Alah mamah pengen liat juga kan? Ihh ngaku aja deh~"_ komentar Kagami.

Midorima langsung naik darah. Alay nya ini ga nanggung nanggung.

" _Aku yakin pangeran bakal jatuh cinta sama aku karena kedipan seksi ku, dan nanti kita akan nikah dan aku jadi kaya~~"_ seru Aomine ngayal.

 _"Iih ogah deh pangeran sama waria arang kayak kamu. Bisa bisa kamu dikira arang perapian istana lagi hahaha~pangeran maunya sama aku!"_ ledek Kagami. Ledekannya ngejleb banget, sumpah.

 _"Mana mau pangeran sama waria yang sukanya basket doang. Entar paling selingkuh ama bola basket~"_ balas Aomine.

 _"Apaaaa..?!"_

 _"Iiiihh bukan!"_

 _"Kamu kali!"_

 _"Uuhh~"_

Akhirnya bacotan kagami dan aomine terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya mereka tidak adu mulut lagi, dan mulai saling tarik cela- kerah baju. Midorima berusaha melerai mereka, karena sekarang seharusnya bagian dialog hasilnya sia sia. Midorima dianggap seperti angin lewat. Kuroko berusaha untuk berbicara.

 _"Kakak- aku-"_

 _"..keceh badaian juga gue mau apa lo.."_

 _"Kakak-"_

 _"Olla ramlan kalah ama gue!"_

 _"Kak-"_

 _"Dih kemaren Ariel noah nembak, gua tolak!"_

 _"KAKAK KAKAK DENGERIN ANE BENTAR BOLEH YAA."_ Sahut Kuroko ga woles. Kagami dan Aomine tertegun. Mereka terdiam, lalu mengangguk tanpa sadar.

 _"Aku boleh ikut ke pesta dansa ngga.."_ Tanya Kuroko dengan nada biasa lagi. Akhirnya dialog kuroko berhasil terucapkan..

Kagami dan Aomine menatap Kuroko dengan heran, setelah itu mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, terdengarlah suara tertawa ngakak dari Aomine dan Kagami.

 _"Mana mau pangeran yang tinggi dan berwibawa, ama babu pendek yang pas pasaaan?!"_ " Ejek Kagami seraya tertawa ngakak. Narator menimbrung tiba-tiba.

 _"Pangerannya juga pendek coeg! Dia-asdffghjkkkll"_

Hmm..mungkin terjadi sesuatu.

 _" NGOAHAAHA NGAWUR LOE ! Baju bagus aja ga punya! "_ seru Aomine seraya menepuk Midorima dengan keras Hingga Pemuda berambut hijau tersebut jatuh tersungkur.

 _"Kok gue yang ditavok?Gue emak lu nak.. Emak lu!_ " Seru Midorima miris.

 _"Emang pangerannya bisa liat elu?"_

 _"Lu jangan ngarep, rell!"_

 _"Ngayalnya lu ketinggian!"_

 _" hahahaha coeg coeg!"_

Aomine dan Kagami benar-benar berlebihan. Inti Dialog nya memang benar, tapi mereka melebih-lebihkannya sehingga Kuroko dan beberapa pemain lain naik darah. Kuroko memasang tampang berapi-api. Ingin rasanya meng ignite pass duo gorilla ini.

 _"Dah pokoknya gitu aja ya. Nah sana, kamu bersih-bersih lagi!"_ Perintah Aomine.

 _"Mamah, ayo! Kita cari baju terbagus untuk kepesta dansa!"_ Ajak Kagami seraya Membantu midorima berdiri. Midorima sebenarnya masih kesal, tapi ia kalem aja.

 _"Ya..ayo anak-anakku!"_ Seru Midorima seraya berjalan keluar panggung bersama Aomine dan Kagami. Adegan Keluarga durhaka Cinderella pun selesai.

Sang Cinderella stress usai mendengar ocehan alay kakak tirinya.

 _"Coeg ah lu semua! Alay ! ALAY !"_ Sahut Kuroko frustasi.

Ooo

 _"Cinderella merasa sedih sehabis dibully keluarga durhakanya. Ia menggerutu di kamar nya sambil gigit jari. Di kamar nya, ia curhat kepada 2 tikus comberan sahabat terbaiknya, yakni Gus dan Jaq. Inilah edan aneh bin ajaibnya Cinderella. Ia bisa ngomong dengan tikus. Ah tau ngga kenapa curhatnya sama tikus? Soalnya dia jones."_

Kuroko melotot ke arah sang narator ganteng. Sementara Reo dan Sakurai tersinggung mendengar kata 'tikus comberan'.

Kuroko duduk ditengah panggung seraya menggerutu kesal.

 _"Kenapa aku dibuli terus? Apa salahku?! Aduh kasiannya diriku! Merana saya MERANA!"_ Gerutu , Reo dan Sakurai memasuki panggung, menghampiri Sang Cinderella yang merana. Mereka memakai kostum dan make up tikus . Para penonton penggemar ikemen dan penggemar shota langsung berteriak-teriak memanggil Sakurai dan Reo.

 _"Aduh cinderella-chan jangan sedih begitu dong~"_ hibur Reo dengan gaya lekongnya. Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya.

" _Biarin."_ Jawabnya singkat. Sakurai menepuk pundak Kuroko dengan agak ragu.

 _"Maaf..tapi..Cinderella..k-kamu tidak perlu khawatir.. Karena kita yakin..pada akhirnya..kamu akan baik-baik saja...selama kau terus jadi dirimu yang baik hati.."_ Kata Sakurai penuh kebijakan. Para penonton terenyuh mendengar kata-katanya.

 _"Baik-baik saja..pada akhirnya?"_ Ujar Kuroko. Sakurai mengangguk dengan gaya angelic nya.

 _"YA JELAS LAH BAIK-BAIK AJA GUA TOKOH UTAMANYA."_ Seru Kuroko dengan gaya nyablaknya tiba tiba. Ia masih stress karena kakak gorila alaynya. Sakurai langsung menjadi pucat pasi.

 _"SUMIMASEN ! SUMIMASEN !"_ Sahut Sakurai seraya membungkuk berulang kali. Kuroko jdi kewalahan. Ia lupa akan sindrom mintamaaf sakurai.

 _"Eh..gue-"_

 _"Sumimasen!"_

 _"Itu gue mi-"_

 _"Maaf kalo gue hidup !"_

 _"Bukan, mak-"_

 _"Sumimasen ! Sumimasen ! Sumimasen ! Sumimasen ! Sumimasen ! Sumimasen !,..."_

Kuroko langsung facepalm. Oh Tidak. Bisa-bisa sampai akhir isi dialog nya dialog si jamur minta maap semua. Batinnya.

Reo mencoba menenangkan sakurai.

" _Tikus kawanku~sepertinya Cinderella ingin sendiri..kita pergi yuk?"_ Ajak Reo. Sakurai menggeleng dan terus meminta maaf.

 _"Aku akan terus meminta maaf sampai hatiku lega!"_ Serunya keras kepala. Reo menghela napas.

Hm..sepertinya ga ada pilihan lain. Batin Reo

Setelah itu,Reo langsung menggendong Sakurai dengan gaya pengantin. Kuroko hanya bisa jawdrop melihatnya . Para fujodanshi langsung terangsang dan bersorak-sorak.

 _"Nah..ayo tikus sahabatku! karena kamu bandel, harus dihukum dulu ya~"_ kata Reo seraya menggendong Sakurai yang memerah ke luar panggung. Fantasi liar para fujodanshi langsung berjalan tidak karuan, membayangkan sang tikus Uke akan dihukum apa oleh sang tikus Seme.

Kuroko masih terus jawdrop, kali ini ditambah melongo sambil tepok jidat.

"Ya tuhan..kok pemainnya ambigay semua disini..aduh.." Gumam Kuroko heran.

"Disini kadang saya merasa sedih.."lanjutnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***masang suara hot wheels***


	5. Chapter 4

_Cerita sebelumnya: Keluarga durhaka cinderella bersiap-siap mencari gaun sekaligus persiapan terbagus untuk pergi ke pesta dansa yang diadakan beberapa hari lagi! Sementara Cinderella yang malang tidak dibolehkan ikut ke pesta tersebut. Ia menjadi sedih... dan hitungan hari menuju pesta dansa semakin dekat!_

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Cinderella**

 **Chapter: 4**

 **Genre: parody, humor,dramascene**

 **Warning: OOC berat (serius) , Alay, Typo (s) dsb**

 **©Kuroko No Basket Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **© SouShuu, disunting dikit oleh BakaYumu alias Sou sendiri**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

 _"Hari demi hari terasa, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu para gadis, yaitu hari pesta dansa di kerajaan demi mencari calon istri untuk sang pangeran cebol jomblo ga laku-laku, telah gadis ingin sekali dilamar oleh pangeran cebol yang katanya..KATANYA ya, keren dan tamvan. Padahal dari segi apapun sih lebih tampan saya. Kerenan juga saya. Iya kan? Eh, Ups,..Kembali ke narasi. Keluarga durhaka cinderella pun juga sudah tidak sabar akan datang ke pesta dansa. Katanya sih mereka ingin dilamar oleh sang pangeran di pestanya... Kalo menurut saya mereka cuma pengen numpang makan hahaha..."_

Akashi melotot belo mendengar narasi Takao. Sepertinya Takao ingin balas dendam karena miknya direbut beberapa saat yang lalu. Yah, mentang-mentang jadi narator, ia jadi punya banyak kekuasaan untuk mengatur alur drama.

Kuroko mulai memasuki panggung dengan baju pembantunya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, keluarga durhakanya masuk. Mereka akan memerankan adegan Keluarga tiri Cinderella pergi meninggalkan cinderella.

Aomine memakai baju gaun pesta biru tua yang mengembang, dan di rambutnya dipasang konde tinggi. Tidak lupa ia pakai jepitan yang biasa beli di abang abang. Ia juga memakai sarung tangan panjang anggun berwarna biru tua. Di mukanya, ia memakai maskara , lipstik menor,dan bedak putih yang banyak.

Kagami memakai baju gaun pesta berwarna merah, dan dirambutnya ia memakai ekstension rambut ikal. Ia memakai sarung tangan panjang berwarna merah. Di jari-jarinya, ia memakai cincin batu akik Eyang Subur yang besar. Make up nya sama tebalnya dengan Aomine, hanya saja bedak putih Kagami tidak sebanyak saudara gorilanya /hayo nyindir.

Sedangkan Midorima lebih simple dari anak durhakanya. Ia memakai gaun hijau biasa dan matanya diberikan maskara lentik yang dibanyakan dengan sengaja. Tapi justru karna itu penampilan Midorima jadi terlihat malu-maluin.

 _"Sayang sekali ya, Cinderella. Kau tak bisa ikut."_ Ujar Midorima angkuh.

Kuroko menundukkan Kepalanya. Para penonton jadi kasian pada sang cinderella itu. Tapi semuanya tidak tahu kalau Kuroko sebenarnya lagi nahan tawa, gakuat liat penampilan cetar membahana Midorima.

 _"Haha cucian deh loh! Kenyang kenyangin noh bersihin rumah sendirian!_ "seru Kagami.

 _"Jangan kangen sosok sekseh gue ya! Nih gue kasih foto gue biar ga kangen!_ " Ejek Aomine seraya melempar sebuah foto ke arah Kuroko. Di fotonya, Aomine sedang ngedipin mata sambil julurin lidah dengan alay. Ia memakai kaos yang biasa dipakai Terong-terongan. Perut Kuroko langsung mual mual ngeliatnya.

" _NAJIS!_ _Udah sana_ _,_ _pergi lo semua! Katanya mau ke pesta dansa kan?! Gua mual ngeliat lu pada!"_ ujar Kuroko datar seraya menginjak injak foto Aomine. Ia benar benar merasa jijik dan eneg. Melihat Kuroko menginjak fotonya,Aomine langsung menjerit banci.

 _"_ _I_ _iiiihhh itu foto eyke kok diinjek sama kaki sikilan lu sih?! Hush hush_ _,_ _sana!"_ Jerit Aomine. Kuroko jadi makin mual.

 _"Diem ah banci! Mual gue!"_ Seru Kuroko. Aomine jadi kesal karena julukan aneh kuroko untuknya.

 _"Eh JOMBLO ga usah ngatain ya!"_ Balas nya seraya menunjuk Kuroko yang sendirian, tiada temannya. Kata yang amat sangat sakti keluar dari bibir Aomine. Dan mantapnya,Kata kata itu terus terngiang ngiang di kuping Kuroko.

 **Jomblo..**

 **Jomblo..**

 **Jom..blo..**

Narator langsung masang lagu 'terlalu lama sendiri'. Makin ngejleb buat Kuroko.

 **Si-iiing**

Suasana hening seketika. Hanya lagu galau saja yang terdengar. Semua penonton menatap panggung dengan bingung. Harusnya sekarang bagian dialog Kuroko. Tapi sepertinya ia masih dalam keadaan syok. Kuroko lagi baper.

Tiba-tiba...

 _"GA USAH NGATA-NGATAIN JOMBLO LUH! GUE SINGEL KELES ! UDAH LO PERGI SANA! GUE MUAL,MUAL!"_ Sahut Kuroko kesal seraya menjambak konde Aomine seperti orang kesurupan. Kagami dan Midorima tercengang.

Kabur, sebelum maut menjemput... Kabur..KABUR! batin suara hati nurani mereka.

Tak butuh cang cing cung, Midorima dan Kagami langsung ngacir kesetanan kayak banci dikejar satpol pp. Disertai suara serak serak seriosa 'Aaaa!Aahh!"

Aomine yang masih di hajar Kuroko hanya bisa megap-megap menengadahkan tangannya minta bantuan. Kuroko sedang menyekap Aomine dengan tangan mungil nya yang ganas.

 _"WOY! AKH! L-LU KELUARGA GUE KAN? BANTU GUE SINI! AUH- GA SETIAAA LU!"_ Sahut Aomine panik dan ia mulai teriak teriak. Midorima yang sudah kejang-kejang di sisi panggung hanya bisa mencengkram tirai panggung dengan wajah pucat. Ia menengok ke arah Akashi yang berada di belakang panggung.

"Akashi, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Midorima panik. Akashi hanya menatapnya dengan santai. Ia sepertinya tidak begitu panik dan memiliki rencana lain.

"Biarkan." Jawab si kepala merah kalem. Midorima melongo melihat sikap tenang akashi.

Di saat begini malah pura-pura ga panik dan sok tau segalanya?! Ini cebol emang perlu dihajar ! Batin Midorima emosi.

Akashi, yang sadar kalau Midorima diam diam mengejeknya dalam hati, langsung mendelik tajam ke arah si kepala hijau. Midorima dengan spontan berpura-pura membetulkan gaunnya yang _biutiful_ karena takut. Setelah itu, Akashi memalingkan wajahnya dengan gaya shaft, lalu ia menjentikkan jarinya, memberikan suatu isyarat.

Seketika itu pula, Reo dan Sakurai bergegas masuk dari sisi panggung yang berlawanan dari sisi Akashi, dan mereka mulai berlari menghampiri Kuroko yang tengah membabi-buta menghajar saudara tiri gorilanya.

Bagai pawang singa professional, Sakurai menengahi mereka berdua dengan sigap, sementara Reo mengunci kedua lengan kecil Kuroko . Tanpa banyak omong lagi,Sakurai langsung mengisyaratkan Aomine untuk segera keluar dari panggung. Pemuda berkulit hitam itu terpana dan langsung bersyukur berulang kali seraya tumpengan di dalam hatinya. Akhirnya ia bebas! Setelah itu, ia langsung meninggalkan panggung dengan berlari-lari kemayu.

Fiiuuhh... Sakurai dan Reo menghela napas lega. Kuroko juga sepertinya sudah tidak begitu emosi karena Aomine sudah tidak di dekatnya lagi. Untung Akashi bisa menyelamatkan keadaan. Jadi Mereka bisa lanjut ke adegan selanjutnya sekarang.

 _"Koplak njeer ..! Wkowko- heh maaf. Eh tadi apaan ya.. Oh iya..Nah, setelah keluarga durhakanya pergi, Cinderella yang malang menangis sedih. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ia diperlakukan sekejam ini. Hidupnya selalu emang dia salah mulu soalnya. Cinderella tertunduk sedih dalam keheningan mendalam, dan dihibur oleh kedua tikus comberan sohibnya. Maklum, ga punya pundak buat ditangisin sih kwkwwk.."_

Narasi dari mulut Takao Kazunari memang selalu nyolot dan bikin kuping panas. Tapi kali ini, Kuroko, Reo dan Sakurai bersabar.

Kuroko duduk ditengah panggung seraya memeluk kedua lututnya. Lalu, ia menunduk dan mulai mengeluarkan suara tangisan yang dibuat-buat, namun dramatis. Reo dan Sakurai meringkuk lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan prihatin.

 _"Cinderella-chan...kamu harus sabar.."_ Kata Reo dengan tenang.

 _"Selalu, keleus."_ Jawab Kuroko lirih.

 _"Jangan dibawa perasaan hal-hal yang tadi.."_ Sambung Sakurai takut-takut.

 _"Kapan gue baper hal gituan?"_ kata Kuroko ketus. Sakurai langsung merasa tidak enak hati.

 _"Ah, sumimasen cinderella..aku ganggu ya? Aku minta maaf... Kamu maafin aku ga? Ngga ya? Yaudah deh, sumimasen... sumimasen...Sumima-"_

 _"AAAAHH DIEM CUK ANE LAGI GALAU! JADI-"_

 **Swiiiiiissshhh~~**

 **Syuuuuu~~~**

Ga ada hujan ga ada badai, tiba-tiba sekelabat asap putih mirip asap fogging basmi Aedes Aegypti menyelimuti seluruh panggung. Asapnya begitu tebal dan menyebar dengan merata.

Seluruh penonton terkesiap kaget. Ada apa gerangan yang terjadi? Apakah ada kebakaran? DBD ? Haji Lulung? Semua orang mulai saling bertanya tanya dalam hati.

 **Tap..Tap..Tap..**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki memasuki panggung.

 _"Cinderella... Kudengar kau sedang bersedih.."_ Kata sebuah suara yang jelas dan nyaring. Kuroko langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut. Perlahan, asap putih nya mulai menipis.

 **Jreeeeng..!**

Terlihatlah sosok Kasamatsu Yukio memakai baju ibu peri yang ada kayak di acara sketsa. Lengkap dengan make up menor, rambut tambahan serta mahkota dan tongkat semriwing nya, komplitlah penampilan ibu peri Kasamatsu. Ia merasa sangat malu terhadap penampilannya saat ini. Tapi ia pura-pura cuek.

"ANJIR INI PATUT DIPOTO ! KAMERAH KAMERAH!" sahut seseorang dari belakang panggung dengan nyaring. Suaranya terdengar sampai ke arah panggung. Kasamatsu melotot panik. Dari suaranya, itu pasti si adik kelas alay kampret nya.

 _"Ka..kamu siapa?"_ Tanya Kuroko yang masih terduduk. Kasamatsu mulai berkeringat, kaku untuk mengucapkan dialognya.

 _"Ak-aku adalah... Ibu..peri.. Pelindungmu.."_ Jawabnya dengan gengsi. Tangannya terus bergetar getar karena demam panggung. Cie, senpai nervous nih.

 _"Aku..aku akan membantumu agar bisa pergi ke pesta dansa.."_

Kuroko yang semula duduk, langsung berdiri seketika. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada seraya memasang tampang meremehkan. Sisi nyolotnya mulai beraksi.

 _"Hah? Pelindung gue? Mau bantuin gue? Gue aja males ke kondangan si pangeran. HAHAHA bisa apa lu tong?"_

Lagi lagi Kuroko bete. Kalau sudah bete, dialognya pasti terus berisi sarkasme tak berujung. Reo dan Sakurai hanya bisa menghela napas sang ibu peri penyabar yang pura-pura sabar doang hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala bingung. Kalau sudah gini, ia harus bisa membujuk Sang cinderella agar adegannya tetap berjalan sesuai skenario.

Tuhan... Tolong berikan saya petunjuk untuk membalas dialog bocah kamfret di hadapan saya... Batinya dengan penuh harap.

 **Triiiingggg...!**

Tiba-tiba Kasamatsu mendapat sebuah ide. Ia yakin kalau ia mengutarakan dialog yang satu ini, Kuroko mau tak mau akan mengikutinya.

 _"Psstt..! Cinderella, sini sini! Mau aku bisikkin sesuatu!"_ Panggil Kasamatsu, meminta Kuroko mendekatkan telinganya padanya. Pemuda berambut biru itu perlahan mendekatkan telinganya dengan penasaran.

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Was wis wus wes wos shshhsha..."_

 _"Tapi.. Aswasosashashah.."_

 _"Ane saswashasjahaa..."_

Kasamatsu dan Kuroko saling berbisik dengan suara pelan sehingga Reo, Sakurai, dan para penonton hanya bisa menerka-nerka apa yang dikatakan ibu peri semriwing itu. Apakah hal ini bisa melancarkan drama?

 _"Aswas wes... Nah kamu mengerti, Cinderella? Sekarang mau kubantu agar tetap ikut ke pesta dansa?"_ Tawar Kasamatsu dengan senyum misterius. Kuroko berbinar-binar menatapnya, lalu ia menyeringai senang.

 _"Sangat mau, ibu peri.."_ Jawabnya ringan, masih dengan seringainya. Kasamatsu bersorak senang dalam hatinya. Kata katanya pun mulai mengayunkan tongkat semriwingnya.

" _Baiklah~Semriwing, semriwing, semriwing~~_ "

 **Bwoooosshh!**

Asap putih tebal menyelimuti panggung lagi. Riko dan Momoi bergegas memasuki panggung, dan memakaikan baju gaun biru biutiful dan sepatu wedges keceh untuk kuroko sang cinderella. Mereka juga mendandaninya sedikit. Setelah selesai, mereka bergegas lari kebelakang panggung kembali.

 _"Wah..gaun yang sangat indah..ibu peri.."_ Seru Kuroko kagum. Ia mulai berputar di tempat dengan gerakan yang anggun. Matanya memancarkan aura kesenangan yang begitu indah dan polos.

Oooohhh penonton terkesima...

 _"Hmm.. Tapi..._

 _MANA KERETA LABUNYA COEG GUE KAN CINDERELLA!"_

Kuroko tiba tiba berteriak kesal. Penonton kecewa. Kasamatsu yang bingung harus jawab apa, hanya memasang tampang pura pura gatau alias bloon.

 _"Loh? Oh iya maapin ibu peri ceroboh ini ya! Kereta labunya dibeli abang abang kemarin!"_ Kata si rambut hitam polos tanpa nada bersalah. Tetapi ia membuat gestur dengan tangannya kalau di skenario emang ga ada kereta labunya.

 _"Oh.."_ Kaat Kuroko singkat seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Kasamatsu mendorong pelan punggung sang cinderella.

 _"Nah ayo pergi! Batas sihirnya cuma sampe jam 12 malem nanti! Jangan buang buang waktu!Inget.. "_ Kata Si ibu peri dengan seringai misterius. Kuroko membalasnya dengan cengiran Kuda.

 _"Oh sip lah! Thanks ya ibu peri!"_ Jawabnya senang seraya meninggalkan panggung. Setelah itu, berakhirlah adegan ibu peri, cinderella, dan kedua tikus comberan. Selanjutnya akan ada adegan pesta dansa yang mungkin akan membuka sedikit petunjuk dari dalang semua ini..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **NGEBUT AH NGEBUT** **.** **Buat readers yang mau bantu atau baik kesaya, tolong bantu cari Typo di chapter sebelumnya, sekarang dan yang akan datang dong :'v mataku lelah mencarinya. Yang minat bantu bisa copas paragraph yang terasa janggal/ Typo ke Pm atau kolom review; nanti saya usahain akan betulin :'v makasih banyak~**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bonus Dialog:**

Kasamatsu berbisik kepada Kuroko.

 _"Woy coeg lu harusnya ke pesta dansa!"_

 _"Dih,Ogah ketemu sodara gorila alay gue. Mending di rumah aja dah."_

 _"Eh inget! Sodara lu ngincer pangeran kan! Ini kesempatan bagus, gimana kalo lu dateng terus rebut pangerannya!"_

 _"Tapi emang bisa? Eh iya gue kan cinderella yak."_

 _"Iya, nah kalo lu uda rebut pangerannya, lu bisa rebut hartanya dan jadi kaya raya, nah tapi entar lu biarin keluarga durhakalu jadi gembelan di jalan! Ide bagus kan?"_

 _"Ane setuju tuh! Iya ya ane tinggal rebut pangerannya ya kwkwwk..."_

 _"Nah gitu dong! Untung gue usulin!"_

memang Cinderella yang pendendam dan antimainstream.


	6. Chapter 5

_Cerita sebelumnya: Cinderella akhirnya dapat pergi ke pesta dansa berkat bantuan dari ibu peri! Batas sihirnya hanya sampai pukul 12 malam. Di pesta dansa nanti, pastinya akan ada kejutan dan hal yang tidak terduga..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Cinderella**

 **Chapter: 5**

 **Genre: parody, humor,dramascene**

 **Warning: OOC berat (serius) , Alay, Typo (s) dsb**

 **©Kuroko No Basket Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **© SouShuu, disunting dikit oleh BakaYumu alias Sou sendiri**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Setelah mendapat sihir semriwing dari sang ibu peri sketsa,_ _C_ _inderella dapat pergi menuju ke pesta dansa. Karena ga pake kereta labu,_ _Ci_ _nderella jalan kaki ke sana loh guys! Wkwkwk kasian deh cin ! Di kondangan si pangeran, ternyata sudah banyak tamu-tamu datang. Mereka semua uda ga sabar pengen dansa. Sementara keluarga durhaka cinderella sibuk nyari makanan buat dibawa pulang hahahaha..."_

Di adegan kondangan dansa pangeran, dibutuhkan banyak pemain figuran. Karena para pemuda cinderella beserta riko momoi ga modal, akhirnya terpaksa semua pemain drama ini dan yang bantu bantu di backstage ikut berdansa di panggung sebagai figuran. Bahkan para juri diajak berdansa ke panggung juga, dengan alasan kekurangan pemain. Padahal mah cuma siasat biar dapet tambahan nilai.

 **Na~**

 **Nanana~~**

 **Nanananna...**

Lagu klasik mengalun lembut di sekeliling panggung. Tadinya sih Takao sempet salah muterin lagu 'Da Aku mah apa atuh' tapi untungnya ia langsung teringat kalau ini adegan kondangan kerajaan, bukan kondangan biasa. Di hape nya memang banyak stok lagu dangdut, kayak sakitnya tuh disini, geboy mujair,keonk racun,kucing garong, abang goda,dll.

Murasakibara mencari ratunya yakni Himuro untuk berdansa. Tetapi di tengah kerumunan orang di panggung, ia tidak bisa menemukan ratunya itu. Akashi melihat murasakibara yang tengah kebingunan, lalu ia menghampiri sang titan ungu, seraya menepuk pelan pundaknya.

 _"Ayah.. Kau mencari ibu?"_ Tanya Akashi dengan sebuah seringai. Murasakibara menoleh dengan cepat ke arah sang bocah merah, seraya mengangguk perlahan. Akashi menunjuk ke arah kanan, seraya mengisyaratkannya kepada Murasakibara. Di arah yang Akashi tunjuk, terlihatlah Himuro dan Kagami sedang asik berdansa.

Dafaq. Murasakibara langsung jawdrop seketika. Apalagi kagami dan Himuro terlihat senang dan sesekali berbincang.

 _"Idih... Malu-maluin_ _gak sih_ _. Raja kok ditinggal istrinya~"_ komentar Akashi dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Murasakibara yang masih syok hanya bisa ter jleb beberapa kali di kokoro kecilnya. Inilah pembalasan dendam terpendam Seijuro Akashi dari chapter 2. Akhirnya terbalaskan juga. Sang kepala merah beranjak pergi dari murasakibara untuk mencari pasangannya.

Sementara Kuroko, ia sedang mencari Akashi. Dari naskah, seharusnya pasangan dansanya ialah Akashi. Tetapi sosok pangeran cebol itu tidak dapat ia temukan. Mungkin karena tinggi badannya yang memprihatinkan. Akhirnya kuroko celingak celinguk sendirian di tengah kerumunan manusia yang berdansa.

Tiba-tiba...

 _"Nona.. Kau cantik sekali.."_

Sebuah suara sexy nan berat menyapa Kuroko. Cinderella bersurai biru itu menoleh kebelakang. Sesosok pemuda tinggi, tampan semampai ,berambut hitam dan mengenakan topeng mata berwarna hitam kelam, menyodorkan tangan bersarung hitamnya kepada sang Cinderella, menawarkan diri untuk berdansa. Kuroko langsung bingung tidak karuan. Antara mau dan tidak mau. Kalau tidak mau, nanti ia tidak dapat pasangan dansa. Tapi kalau ia mau, nanti takutnya sang emperor pendek tiba-tiba datang dan membuat kekacauan dengan gunting saktinya. Nanti adegannya tidak sesuai dengan malang itu hanya bisa terpaku diam di tempat, tidak menjawab tawaran sang pemuda misterius.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban lebih lama lagi,sang pemuda misterius itu langsung menarik tubuh mungil Kuroko untuk berdansa. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan kiri sang Cinderella, dengan jari-jari lembut dan kuatnya mengunci jarak diantara kedua telapak. Sementara tangan kirinya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Kuroko, menjaga agar jarak mereka tidak terpaut jauh. Pemuda ini sepertinya sangat berpengalaman dalam urusan berdansa.

 _"Aku yang akan memimpin, jadi tidak usah khawatir..."_ Jelas sang pemuda seraya menatap sang Cinderella dengan pandangan yang menghipnotis. Sebuah senyum menggoda tersungging di bibirnya. Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu. Mungkin dirinya sudah terjerat pesona menawannya sehingga ia tak mampu berkata-kata...

 _"Anjirr ,gua digodain om-om di panggung! Tebar tebar pesona lagi! Laper lu om?"_

Dasar penghancur suasana... Kenapa kamu ngga terbawa saja Kuroko?! -_-

 _"Greget lu tong, uda bagus bagus gue romantisin. Yaudah gini intinya. Mumpung partner lu belom ada, dansa aja ama ane dulu. Ntar kalo uda ada gue lempar lu ke dia."_

Kuroko langsung jadi poker face.

 _"Njirr dikira gue tip-eks anak sekolahan, dilempar-lempar? Yahh, oke lah! makasih deh ! "_

Akhirnya berdansalah Kuroko dengan sang pemuda berambut hitam misterius. Dengan lihai mereka berputar dan menari waltz kesana kemari, bagai penari dansa klasik yang professional .Dari sekian pasangan dansa, sepertinya pasangan ini lah yang paling luwes dan indah dansanya. Memberikan kesan, 'dunia serasa milik berdua'.

Sementara itu, Aomine dan Midorima,..

 _"Emaaak ! Mana si alis tebel?! Katanya mau bawa pulang makanan! Ini gue uda bawa Lock &L*ck!"_ Rengek Aomine dengan gaya yang manja. Midorima melotot kesal kearahnya.

 _"Bawa bawa Lock &L*ck! Emak bilang kan tupperw*re biar muat banyak! Noh sodara luh durhaka dan berkhianat! Dia malah dansa ama ratu kerajaan!_ " seru Sang emak wortel seraya menunjuk Kagami dan Himuro. Aomine mengerutkan alis seperti pemain sinetron yang kaget.

 _"Apa?! Koplak bingits nzir! Bukannya harusnya dansa ama pangeran yak?! Tuh bocah harus dikasih pencerahan dulu kayaknya!"_ Sahut Aomine bersungut-sungut seraya mendekati Kagami dan Himuro yang tengah asik berdansa, bersiap untuk menjadi pengrusuh suasana.

 _"Yang butuh pencerahan itu elu kampret!"_

Sahut narator yang tiba-tiba nimbrung.

 **Jleb**

Lihat? Lagi-lagi Aomine hanya bisa mengelus dada entah sudah keberapa kali ia dibully oleh para pemain drama.

Lanjut kepada Reo dan Sakurai...

 _"Ryo-Chan, kamu tau ga kenapa kamu yang pake gaun?"_ Tanya reo yang sedang berdansa dengan sakurai yang pakai gaun terusan. Maklum, sakurai berperan sebagai 'cewek' sekarang. Kali ini mereka berdua sedang jadi partner dansa, bukan tikus comberan.

 _"Mmm..Karena aku lebih pendek?"_ Tebak sakurai dengan menggeleng seraya tersenyum penuh kegombalan.

 _"Bukan. Karena aku sayang kamu~"_

 **CIEEEEE CIEEE OHOK OHOK**

Para fujodanshi yang menonton langsung keselek biji salak, sementara para wancakker sibuk memasang muka senpai alias yaranaika yang hombreng.

 _"Waahh kasamatsu-senpai yang jadi ceweknya!"_ Seru Kise dengan semangat empat lima. Partner dansanya adalah Kasamatsu, dan kasamatsu lah yang jadi ceweknya.

 _"Diem lu Kise!"_ Hardik Kasamatsu dengan tampang tsundere. Kise memerhatikan gaun kakak kelas nya itu dengan seksama. Lalu ia meletakan tangannya di dagu dengan kagum.

 _"Bagus tuh warna gaunnya, putih-emas alias white-gold!"_ Puji Kise dengan tulus. Kasamatsu berkacak pinggang seraya bersungut-sungut kesal.

 _"Bukan tong, ini warnanya biru-hitam! Blue-Black!"_ Bantahnya ngotot. Kise langsung melotot.

 _"Bukan ssu, ini white-gold!"_

 _"Blue-black!"_

 _"White-Gold!"_

 _"Blue-Black kamvreeetttt!"_

 _"White-Gold!"_

Dan itupun terus berlanjut sampe rambut reggae Haizaki kembali jadi ganteng kayak dulu

Sementara semua mulai menikmati waktunya, Akashi masih mencari pasangan dansanya yaitu Kuroko. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kuroko sedang berdansa dengan orang lain. Takao selaku narator menjadi bosan, jadi ia ingin mengubah suasana sebentar. Akhirnya ia memasang lagu ayu ting ting.

 **"Dimana~ dimana dimana~**

 **Kuharus mencari dimana~**

 **Cinderella tercinta~ tak tahu dimana~**

 _Lama tak datang ke abang~"_

Wahahahahha! Spontan para penonton langsung mencemooh Akashi. Sang emperor langsung memerah karena kesal, dan mulai nyumpahin narator sesat dengan nama binatang di dalam hatinya. Yaa memang benar sih ia tidak menemukan Kuroko..

Dengan kekuatan emperor eyes, Akashi menelusuri tiap sudut panggung dengan ketelitian dan ketelatenan yang dapat membuahkan sebuah akurasi tepat. Ia berusaha mencari Tetsuya-nya yang entah ada dimana, dengan siapa dan sedang apa sekarang. Pokoknya kalau sudah ketemu, rencananya ia akan langsung menariknya untuk berdansa, dan mereka berdua akan menjadi sorotan utama para penonton yang fujodanshi dan yang normal, serta mendapat tepukan tangan paling meriah. Tapi.. Itu sih, baru rencananya akashi ya...

Setelah melampaui ketelitian mendalam, mata tajam akashi menangkap sebuah bayangan rambut biru muda diantara para pemain panggung. Emperor Rakuzan itu tersentak kaget, dan ia mulai mendekati sumber yang diyakini kalau tadi ada bayangan rambut itu. Akashi melewati berbagai manusia dengan permisi, dan ia terus berjalan mendekati bayangan Tetsuya nya..

 _"Permisi.."_

 _"...umm.."_

 _..".ah! Disitu rupanya kau! Cinderella!Mari ki- hah..."_

Sepasang mata heterokromatik akashi membulat dengan kaget, tidak memercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Tubuhnya terbujur kaku ditempat; bukan mati ya melihat Tetsuya-nya dalam balutan baju gaun biru yang anggun nan indah...

Ah tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget. Yang membuatnya kaget adalah sang cinderella.. Sang cinderella idamannya...

..berdansa dengan pria lain.

 _"Aka- pangeran.."_ Gumam Cinderella pelan seraya menatap Akashi dengan was was. Lelaki misterius yang menjadi partner nya hanya menyeringai dengan penuh arti. Akashi masih terdiam kaku di tempatnya, membeku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Api api ke-posesifan membara kuat dalam dirinya.

 _"..milikku..."_ Kata sang pangeran dengan mata berapi-api. Tangannya sudah ia kepalkan dengan kuat-kuat, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Mata Kuroko membulat, lalu memancarkan kekhawatiran; takut apa yang ia bayangkan akan terjadi, benar-benar terjadi. Sesuatu yang berbahaya. Seluruh penonton langsung menjerit tertahan; tidak kuat melihat aura posesif yang terlihat sangat jantan dari sang emperor Rakuzan. Bukan,bukan takut. Menjerit ala fangirl yang sedang melihat cowok sispek kayak di anime gratis!

Akashi mengeluarkan suara absolutnya dengan volume max.

 _"...DIA ITU...MILIKKUUU..!"_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Di geboy geboy muzaer, nang ning nung nang ning nung /author mavok.**


	7. Chapter 6

Cerita sebelumnya: _Cinderella berdansa dengan seorang pemuda misterius! Sudah gitu, sepertinya pemuda tersebut sangat jago berakting dan berdansa! Hal ini jelas menggeramkan Akashi yang seharusnya berdansa dengan Kuroko. Namun di saat bersamaan, ia juga merasa heran karena sosok pemuda misterius itu nampaknya terasa familiar. Siapakah gerangan dia?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _DIA ITU MILIKKU..!"_

Seluruh pemain drama langsung menoleh ke arah Akashi Seijuro. Suara absolut menggelegarnya sangat berpengaruh terhadap mental para pemain di sekitarnya dan para penonton, serta bisa mengguncang hati yang lemah. Sebagai contoh, seorang penonton _fangirl_ langsung mimisan mendengarnya. Lalu Sakurai Ryo, sang tikus comberan, spontan memeluk Reo yang berdiri di sampingnya seraya bergidik ketakutan. Ehem.

 _"Wah, wa~h, pangeran yang berwibawa bisa kehilangan ketenangannya juga ya.._ " Kata sang pemuda Misterius seraya tersenyum tipis. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dengan Cinderella, lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Akashi. Sepatu boots coklatnya mengetuk lantai kayu panggung dengan berirama. Sang emperor muda mengepalkan tangannya disamping kuat-kuat, seraya memberikan tatapan membunuhnya. Aura diantara kedua orang ini terasa berat dan menegangkan.

"Woy coeg ini bukannya gak ada di naskah ya?" Bisik Aomine pada Kagami.

"Iya ane juga mikir gitu. Lagian sih gara-gara menejer lu ngajak juri-juri main. Udah tau juri jago maen drama _._ " Bisik kagami balik.

 _"_ Apa hubungannya? Pelatih rata lu juga ngajak! Nah, sekarang gimana? Ngeliatin si Akampret ma-"

 **SLEP** !

Sebuah gunting melayang tepat di sebelah wajah Aomine. Pemuda berambut biru tua itu langsung kejang kejang ketakutan. Mungkin itu adalah sebuah peringatan.

Tangan si pemuda misterius mendarat di pundak tegang Akashi. Ia memegang pundak tersebut seraya mencondongkan kepalanya sehingga mulutnya berada di dekat telinga pangeran berambut merah itu. Suara desahan nafasnya terlalu menggelitik pundak Akashi, sehingga ia tidak melawan balik.

"..akhirnya kita bisa bertemu kembali, ya kan, _Sei?_ " Bisiknya di telinga Akashi. Akashi yang semula kesal dan bersiap membunuh, seketika melebarkan matanya dengan heran bercampur bingung.

 _Sei..? Bertemu lagi..?_

"Ah- kamu itu.. jangan-jangan-"

Sebelum Akashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda misterius itu keburu menjauh darinya, dan mulai berjalan pergi ke arah backstage.

" _Nikmati waktu mu dengan nona Cinderella, Pangeran!_ " Seru nya seraya mendorong Kuroko, sehingga ia semakin dekat dengan Akashi. Kaki pemuda berambut biru muda itu terselip sedikit, dan ia hampir terjatuh. Tetapi dengan sigap Akashi menangkapnya. Penonton langsung bersorak sorak ria. Yang Fujodanshi paling keras, sampai melengking.

" _Anjrit! Sue lu !"_ Umpat Kuroko dengan wajah datar. Tapi si pemuda misterius sudah keburu pergi.

Akashi sebenarnya masih heran tentang siapa pemuda misterius itu. Namun setelah melihat Tetsuya-nya, ia langsung worry no more. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah berdansa dengan cinderella miliknya ini.

" _Nah Cinderella, mari kita berdansa.."_

 **Teng! Teng ! Teng ! ...**

 _ **Ayo goyang dumang~**_

 _ **Biar hati senang~**_

 _ **Pikiranpun tenang~**_

Baru saja Akashi membantu Cinderella berdiri dengan seimbang, tiba-tiba lonceng sialan penanda jam 12 malam tiba berbunyi. Pake lagu goyang dumang pula. Ga usah ditanya siapa yang berulah.

Akashi menggeram kesal. Ini pasti ulah Takao (lagi). Takao memang sudah dari sononya seneng jailin orang, terutama Akashi yang ia diam-diam kesali. Dendam sang narator ganteng itu seakan tidak ada habisnya.

 _"Maaf, pangeran.. Aku harus pergi_.."

Dengan segera, Kuroko berlari-lari disekeliling panggung. Ini adalah adegan dari skenario karangan Momoi, katanya biar kesan Cinderella larinya jauh. Nanti saat berlari, sepatu wedges sang Cinderella diusahain lepas satu dengan 'natural', lalu baru ia boleh ke backstage. Memang terlihat agak bodoh; gaje plus aneh malahan, tapi ya beginilah kalo yang bikin skenarionya itu Satsuki Momoi dan Aida Riko.

" _Kamfretos lu narator! Oi Cinderella! Tunggu aku!"_

 **Drap.. Drap.. DrapDrapDrap!**

Kuroko dan Akashi saling berlari-lari kesetanan di panggung, kayak main kucing-kucingan. Sang pangeran gunting terus mengejar Cinderella, sementara sang Cinderella sedang berusaha melepaskan 1 sepatu wedges yang dipakainya dengan senatural mungkin. Sayangnya, sepatu nya tidak bisa lepas begitu saja, mungkin karena agak ngepas. Hm..padahal kakinya sudah lelah berlari... Dan juga kakinya terasa gerah.

 **Ckiiiiiiittt..**

Tiba-tiba... Kuroko langsung berhenti.

" _Anying! Susah dilepas cuk! Noh ambill ndiri aja sono!"_

 **Plok!** Dengan semerdekanya, Kuroko melepas satu wedgesnya, lalu ia melemparkannya ke arah Akashi. Sepatu milik Cinderella itu melambung dengan mulus...melewati Akashi yang memiringkan kepalanya agar terhindar dari serangan frontal sepatu Kuroko...

..dan mengenai wajah menor Kagami yang padahal nun jauh berdiri di sudut panggung.

" _BADUNG LOE! SEPATUNYA SIKILAN NZIR!_ "

Dengan pura-pura bego, Kuroko langsung berlari meninggalkan panggung, masa bodo dengan masalah yang ditimbulkannya. Adegannya telah berakhir.

 _"Oh! Sayang sekali! Cinderella sudah pergi! Yang kita punya hanya sepatunya sekarang!_ " Ujar Akashi seraya mendekati Kagami. Dengan kasar bak seorang preman, ia merampas sepatu wedges yang berada di tangan kakak cinderella yang alay itu.

" _Selow men!_ "

" _Besok akan kucari Cinderella! Dengan sepatu ini sebagai petunjuk!"_

Lalu dengan kesalnya, Akashi beranjak pergi meninggalkan panggung, tanda kalau adegannya sekarang berakhir dulu.

ooo

" _Keesokan harinya, suasana kerajaan jadi gempar ! Sepatu wedges Cinderella sekarang sedang memiliki status 'wanted' atau 'sedang di cari'! HAHAHA liat tuh sepatu aja udah berstatus masa pangeran yang femesnya seantero negeri belum punya?! Mana statusmu pangeran?! Wkowkowko! Nah nah abis itu para pengawal beserta pangeran mampir ke rumah para gadis di negeri tersebut. Setelah ditelusuri, ternyata belum ada gadis yang kakinya cocok dengan wedges yang tertinggal. Ikh kasian ya! Nah sekarang mereka sedang menghampiri rumah terakhir di negeri itu, yakni rumahnya Cinderella.."_

Aomine, Kagami dan Midorima sudah stand by di panggung dengan kostum gaun terusan rumah yang bagus. Mereka ceritanya tengah menunggu utusan kerajaan, yakni Kise , untuk datang. Mereka berkacak pinggang seraya mengetukan kaki ke lantai kayu panggung.

 _"Hadeuh, mana nih utusan kerajaannya? Cape dweh,..."_ Ujar Aomine dengan gaya tidak sabaran. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sepatu wedges birunya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai kayu panggung.

" _Ish kaki ku pegel berdiri terus! Dateng kek! Lama binggo, njir.._ " Timbrung Kagami kesyel. Kedua kakak alay Cinderella ini memang tidak punya kata 'sabar' dalam kamus besar bahasa mereka.

Mama wortel mereka menghela napas.

" _Hush, sabar lah kalian- Siapa tau nanti yang dipilih pangeran itu mama kalian yang keceh ini?"_ Ujar Midorima seraya melipat tangan di dada, kepedean over 9999. Terkadang tante-tante juga ingin berharap.

Aomine dan Kagami saling pandang satu sama lain, lalu langsung ngakak brengsekan berjamaah.

" _IIHH PANGERAN MAH GASUKA JANDA ALAY KELES NGOAHAHAH!"_ seru mereka dengan nada anak sinetron. Midorima cuma bisa melotot penuh amarah seraya mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Sabar.. Cuma drama ini..

 _"Tapi serius deh, ini kok lama-"_

 **Tererettt... Terrerett**...

Suara terompet tahun baru yang biasa beli di abang-abang.

Kise memasuki panggung bersama Akashi seraya meniup terompet dan membawa sebuah sepatu wedges. Ia meniupkan terompet norak berumbai-rumbai berwarna merah cabe itu dengan semangat empat lima. Sesekali ia bentuk nada suaranya dengan asal-asalan; maklum namanya Kise.

" _Hentikan suara Alay itu, kampret."_ Ujar Akashi mutlak seraya menutup salah satu kupingnya dengan risih. Kise langsung cengengesan bego.

 _"Ohh-gehehe, maaf pangeran-ssu !"_ Jawab si rambut kuning. Ia berjalan mendekati tiga anggota keluarga alay Cinderella.

" _Kami dari utusan kerajaan ! Kami akan menca-"_

Kise tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, kala ia melihat ekspresi naber Aomine Daiki. Ketika mata mereka bertatapan, Aomine langsung menggit bibir histeris seraya memegang kedua pipinya sendiri dengan gemas.

 _"OMAIYO SAUS COCOOOL- Perdana mentrinya ganteng jugaa! Buat gue bisa kali, yaaaa..!_ " Seru Si hitam gregetan. Para penonton langsung minta plastik buat muntah berjamaah karena tingkah eneg kakak alay Cinderella ini. Mau gimana lagi? Aomine tidak tahu caranya main drama yang benar. Dengan lawaknya ia malah plesetkan sebuah drama jadi acara semacam OVJ, pesbukers, dan sejenisnya.

" _Iikkhh Kyaaaaaa~~~ Rambut pangeran samaan sama aku! Kita-"_

 **SLEP**

Maut melalui sebuah gunting keramat yang melambung lurus dan berkecepatan tinggi nyaris menggores pipi menor Kagami. Untungnya si rambut merah menghindar.

Akashi berjalan ke arah si merah malang seraya mendongakan kepalanya sedikit.

" _Jijik, anjir. Ngomong itu lagi, awas."_

Nada absolutisme yang dibarengi dengan wajah datar namun beraura bahaya cukup membuat Kagami merenungi dan menyesali perbuatannya. Salah ganggu rupanya.

Kise menghela napas pelan, seraya berdehem sebentar.

 _"Ehem, jadi, kita dari utusan kerajaan, dan kita mencari pemilik sepatu indah satu ini.."_

Kise mengambil napas lagi.

" _..jadi maukah kalian mencobanya satu persatu?"_

 _"KYAAAAAGGHH MAOOO...! GUE DULUAN!"_

Aomine dan Kagami langsung berebutan mengambil sepatu mungil itu dari tangan Kise. Mereka mengambil nya dengan tidak selow- grasak grusuk tubruk sanasini tabrak tabrak. Si pirang malang cuma bisa bertampang prihatin- tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tangannya serasa mati rasa habis di tubrukin oleh dua kakak alay gorila besar itu.

Setelah pergulatan sengit, akhirnya yang mencoba duluan adalah Kagami. Ia langsung memakai sepatu wedges itu di kaki kanannya dengan lagak sok dianggunkan.

 _"Pasti masuk-"_

Oh-oh

Sayangnya kekecilan.

" _Eghh-ini bisa kok, pasti bisa! Pasti-"_

Ngototnya Kagami belum habis.

" _Pasti bisa..Pasti! PASTI-"_

Tetap gak bisa. Mungkin kaki Kagami segede dosa. Kagami harus rajin beramal nih kayaknya.

Aomine langsung tertawa antagonis ngeliat aksi sia sia Kagami.

" _Wkowkowko..! Noh, lo mah mana bisa masuk! Kaki lo aja segede dosa! Lo mah-"_

" _Berisik lu coeg, kaki lu Item !" Borokan!"_

Oke, ini bukan pertama atau kedua kalinya Aomine di hina oleh para pemain drama.

Selanjutnya yang mencoba sepatu itu adalah Aomine.

" _Hahaha, gue pasti bisa!"_

Aomine memaksakan kakinya masuk. Terus, terus masuk.. Terus..

Tapi hasilnya sama saja seperti Kagami.

 _"Masuk akh! Masukkkk!"_

Tetap tidak masuk, aho.

Aomine ngos-ngosan seketika. Perjuangannya terlalu berat, sehingga ia tak sanggup melanjutkannya lagi.

Kali ini giliran Kagami yang ketawa antagonis.

" _Huehuehuhe_ _liat noh Kakak alay qoeh..!Lo juga gamuat! Lagian, elu kan-"_

" _Berisik lu alis cabang!"_

 **Jdeer**.

Gantian Kagami yang kena sarkasme.

Midorima melotot kesal ke arah dua anak gorilanya, seolah mereka tidak berguna.

" _Kalian mengecewakanku_!" Ujarnya tandas, dan agak marah. Dengan gaya ngambek, Midorima malah melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan panggung.

Tunggu..

Sejak kapan ibu tiri ngambek?

" _Tunggu! Aku bisa jelasin-"_

 _"Ini bukan FTV_ _kampret! Biarin aja!"_

Masalah keluarga yang menyedihkan, dikarenakan Midorima sang mama yang baper.

Kise menatap kedua gorila itu dengan sedih-prihatin deng.

" _Waah..ngga ada yang muat ya-ssu._." Ujarnya dengan puppy eyes. Padahal ia mengharapkan sebuah plot twist dimana salah satu kakak alay Cinderella ini yang jadi mempelainya Akashi.

Akashi memasang tampang putus asa yang galau. Seluruh fangirl yang menonton sampai dibuat doki-doki ga karuan karena raut wajah yang galau galau sangar itu. Ya, si rambut merah itu memang jago akting.

" _Apakah...pencarian kita berakhir disini?_ " ujarnya dengan nada putus asa. Alis gantengnya berkerut sedih, matanya perlahan tenggelam dalam kekosongan. Telapak tangan kanan mulusnya mengepal dan diletakan di dadanya dengan se dramatis mungkin. Lampu sorot yang sengaja hanya disinarkan ke arah Si heterokrom menambah kesan melankolis untuk suasana saat ini.

 _ **Aakhh tuluuung- Hayati sudah tak kukuuu-**_ jerit batin para Fangirl.

" _Pangeran_.."

Si perdana mentri berusaha menghibur pangeran yang tengah bersedih itu. Ia menepuk punggung membungkuk si pangeran dengan menabahkan dan menyabarkan, atau bahasa lainnya di pukpuk in. Seketika suasana menjadi sunyi senyap seperti sedang berduka cita..

Sunyi.. Sepi..

Tiba-tiba,sebuah suara pembalik suasana menyahut.

" _Tunggu..! Aku masih belum mencobanya..!"_

 **Drap Drap Drap.**..

Kuroko berlari memasuki panggung dengan gaya pahlawan kesiangan. Seluruh hadirin merasa lega dengan adanya Cinderella manis itu, sementara para pemain di panggung bereaksi macam-macam.

 _"Apaaa.. Cinderella?!"_

 _"Kenapa si babu itu bisa kesini?!"_

 _"Kurokocchi-njir keceplosan..."_

 _"Ah- calon pengantinku.."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter selanjutnya ngga marathon '_') maaf ya, masih on progress. Nanti kalau punjadi aku post ke watty dulu baru FFnet.. Terima kasih udah baca sampe sini ^w^**

 **Btw, sekedar polling. Pair apa saja yang saya selubungkan ke dalam fic ini, dan mana pair selubung favorit kalian? Jawab di kolom Review ya xD Dan kalian maunya saya adain pair apa di ff ini, silakan tulis juga XD / (author nya shipper multi-ship, jadi bakal didengar dengan senang hati /? Tapi entah diwujudkan apa ngga /weh) Author sendiri sih—otepe nya- *nuuut* *nuuuut* dan *nuuut*. Sekedar pengingat, Yaoi dan Sho-Ai gak ada di cerita ini, namun Hints akan saya tebarkan dengan sukacita /tawa bayi. SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI~**


	8. Chapter 7

_Cerita sebelumnya : Utusan kerajaan telah datang ke rumah Cinderella! Kedua kakak alay Cinderella sudah mencoba sepatu yang ditawarkan utusan kerajaan, namun sepatu itu terlalu kecil. Para utusan baru saja akan beranjak dari rumah Cinderella, namun tiba-tiba Cinderella menerobos masuk!_

.

.

.

.

. **Kuroko no Cinderella**

 **Chapter:** **7**

 **Genre: parody, humor,dramascene**

 **Warning: OOC berat (serius) , Alay, Typo (s) dsb**

 **©Kuroko No Basket Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **© SouShuu, disunting dikit oleh BakaYumu alias Sou sendiri**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Aku masih belum mencobanya!"_

Para penonton langsung sumringah kala melihat sang Cinderella yang datang kesiangan. Meskipun kesiangan, tapi benar-benar tepat dan on-time.

" _Cinderella?!"_ ujar Aomine dan Kagami dengan nada Sinetron. Mereka membuka lebar mulut dan mata mereka, memberikan kesan syok yang dalam. Kesannya kayak antagonis yang rahasianya ketahuan sama Protagonis.

" _Ternyata masih ada seorang gadis lagi? Dan ia sangat cantik.."_ Kise ikut menambahkan. Namun ia lebih normal ketimbang akting alay dialog sebelumnya.

Akashi menyeringai; Menyeringai senang.

" _Hmmh… Kau belum mencoba sepatu itu ya,.."_

Si rambut merah mendekati Kise, lalu dengan kasarnya merebut sepatu wedges yang tinggal sebelah itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Si rambut kuning tersentak. 

" _Pangeran—sepatu nya—"_

" _Biar aku yang memakaikannya pada Gadis itu."_

 _ **Fuwaaa-**_

 **Doki Doki Doki**

Seketika sfx Shojo manga bertebaran di mana-mana. Para penonton menyimak dengan semakin antusias.

" _Duduklah, di kursi kecil itu.."_ ujar Akashi kepada Kuroko, seraya menunjuk sebuah kursi yang biasanya ada di Toko sepatu Bata. Entah sejak kapan kursi itu ada di tempat yang ditunjuk si Cebol. Tapi ini adalah sebuah fanfiction, jadi hal tidak mungkin sekalipun bisa terjadi. Kalau saya munculin boyband girlband sekalipun juga bisa.

Tapi Kuroko tidak suka suasana doki-doki begini; rasanya pengen ia kacauin. Bikin eneg dan mual,Apalagi dilakuin bareng cowo. Maho Njir, batin nya dengan muka polos.

" _Coeg—ga usah dipakein, gue—"_

" _Kumohon. Izinkan aku memakaikannya padamu.."_

Akashi membuka mata nya lebar-lebar, gaya puppy eyes, agar Kuroko luluh. Jarang-jarang ia pakai teknik yang biasanya dipakai Kise, namun rasanya ia harus menggunakannya .

Dan Benar saja, Kuroko jadi terdiam, dan terpana di tempat.

" _Un—aku akan duduk di sana,.."_

Ia terus terdiam; bergetar-getar,…

Aduh, penonton jadi geregetan liat tingkah manis si Cinderella-

Padahal dalem Hati Kuroko lagi menjerit-jerit takut ngeliat Akashi sok manis unyu kayak gitu. Itu adalah tanda paling berbahaya. Biasanya inilah yang dilakukan Akashi kalau sedang ingin ngebacok orang. Pengen muntah, takut dibacok. Pengen ngehina, takut dibacok. Pengen ngacauin, dibacok juga ntar. Alhasil, Kuroko bertindak sesuai kemauan si Merah pendek tersebut. Padahal puppy eyes Akashi kali ini tulus; tapi dengan mudahnya si surai Baby Blue salah paham, karena pernah sekali ia lihat Akashi menggunakan puppy eyes kepada Kise, dan adegan selanjutnya si Pirang dihajar.

Sei—Kau sungguh absolute.

Kuroko duduk di kursi Bata, sementara Akashi meringkuk di hadapannya. Sang Cinderella itu memejamkan matanya pelan, seraya mengulurkan kaki putih mulusnya yang tadi tertutupi oleh Gaun lusuh. Kaki yang sungguh indah; seperti habis di lulur oleh Citra.

Akashi tersenyum tulus.

 _HOMINAAAH INI SHOJO—QAAAQQQ_

Para penggemar shojo manga langsung histeris di bangku penonton.

"Kurokocchi.…!"

"TEEEETTTSSUUUUUUU-"

"KUROKOOKUROKOOOOO-"

Para pemain selain Akashi dan Kuroko di panggung Cuma bisa masang muka naber yang sok kuat, melihat pemandangan mengirikan di hadapan mereka. Sungguh; Akashi terlalu hoki. TERLALU Hoki. Bisa dapat perang yang normal, dan bersama Kuroko pula.

Ingin sekali rasanya mereka menghajar si pendek Merah-

" _Cinderella—Apa kakimu sedang terluka?"_

Sebelum memakaikan sepatu, Akashi memeriksa keadaan telapak kaki Kuroko yang terulur ke arahnya dengan seksama. Katanya sih, memeriksa kaki. Ia merabanya;menyentuhnya; mengusapnya; Ah pokoknya melakukan hal yang berhubungan dengan 'memeriksa kaki'. Hampir-hampir bibir merah jambunya mengecup ujung ibu jari kaki Kuroko, kalau saja tangan si biru tidak mendorong pelan wajah Akashi yang bahasa lainnya mau nyosor itu.

Para penonton takjub dengan akting penuh perhatian dan charming dari sang pangeran Akashi Seijuro. Bisa-bisanya ia mendalami peran seorang pangeran sedalam ini. Sungguh, Akashi Seijuro memang sangat jago berakting, batin mereka. Aktingnya begitu sempurna.

Tapi pemain di panggung; yang sirik-sirik, Cuma bisa melotot sambil kembang-kempisin hidung dengan gemas; kepingin menghancurkan jari-jari indah Akashi beserta tangannya. Apalagi mulut nistanya; pingin digunting rasanya.

 _MODUSLOEMODUSLOEMODUSLOE,_ jerit batin mereka dengan gemas dan kesal tingkat maksimal.

Kuroko menghela napas pelan .Sebutir keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

" _Uhm—Pangeran—Tolong cepat pakaikan.."_ Pintanya dengan suara tepatnya 'dimanis-maniskan'. Ia tidak mau adegan yang secara batin berlabel 'maho' ini terus berlanjut.

Akashi menatap sang Cinderella dengan tatapan yang lembut.

" _Ah—maafkan aku, Cinderella. Aku- hanya sedikit terpesona.."_

Sebuah lengkungan terbentuk di sudut bibir sang rambut merah. Sekali lagi, para pemain drama di panggung selain mereka berdua jadi gemas sendiri dan ngamuk-ngamuk dalam otak mereka, tak kunjung henti mengutuk pria yang rambutnya merah, pendek, sok jago dan sombong selangit. Tambah satu lagi, level Modusnya yang udah keenakan.

Akashi meraih sepatu wedges yang sedari tadi ia letakan di lantai kayu panggung.

" _Aku akan memakaikannya sekarang—"_

Tangan kanan si rambut merah menggenggam telapak kaki Kuroko—sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam sepatu wedges yang hanya sebelah itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, jarak antara sepatu dan telapak kaki itu semakin mendekat; dan pastinya nanti akan cocok.

Para penonton gemeshan, Para pemain backstage gasabaran, sementara yang di panggung Gregetan.

Semakin lama jarak itu semakin dekat-

Semakin mendekati kecocokan yang ditunggu-

Namun,

 **JDUAK**

" _Eh?"_

Sebuah kaki panjang nan kuat menendang tubuh kecil Akashi sampai terjatuh ke lantai kayu panggung. Hanya Satu tendangan indah yang keras; namun mampu menjatuhkan si Emperor Heterokrom. Seluruh penonton kaget; Kaget karena adegan yang jelas-jelas tiba-tiba ini. Entah apa yang mendasari pelakunya untuk melakukan tindak kekerasan tersebut.

Dan yang mengejutkan- pemilik dari kaki tersebut adalah-

-Kise Ryouta.

 _KAMPREEETTTT NYARI MATI LUUUUU_ jerit batin Aomine dan Kagami yang air mukanya sudah terlalu horror—susah dideskripsikan. Terlalu ketakutan setengah mati seraya membeku di tempat.

Akashi menganga kaget- karena tingkah mengejutkan dari si Pirang tersebut. Begitu juga Kuroko.

"Ki-Kise-ku—"

" _Pangeran."_

Kise melangkahkan kaki kearah Akashi satu langkah. Pandangan matanya melihat ke bawah dengan datar; menatap Akashi yang tengah terjatuh itu. Akashi tak mampu berkata-kata—ia terlalu kaget untuk berbicara. Alhasil ia hanya melebarkan matanya.

" _Kau adalah pangeran; Aku hanyalah perdana mentri Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tidak suka kalau kau terlalu membuatku iri karena dapat berdekatan dengan Cinderella."_

Iris kuning keemasan Kise berkilat-kilat; terlihat berkilauan dan hampir sama seperti saat ia memasuki Zone. Mata yang sama; Tatapan yang sama-

-seperti ketika Akashi menggunakan Emperor Eye. Bedanya Akashi warna merah.

Kise meraih tangan Cinderella, menariknya agar berdiri. Kuroko hanya bisa menurut; ia terlalu kaget untuk memecah suasana karena tingkah mendadak Kise.

"Aku juga _menyukai_ Cinderella; Sadarilah Tempatmu."

 **HAAAAAAAAAHH-**

Penonton kaget. I-inikah yang disebut 'kecemburuan'? Inikah inikah INIKAH?!

 _ **QAAAAQQQQ SHOJO LAGIIIII HAYATI TAK KUUUKUUU—**_ jerit para penyuka shojo manga untuk kedua kalinya

" _Ryout—Perdana mentri."_

Akashi bangkit dari keterjatuhannya dengan aura yang tidak biasa.

" _Kau rupanya berani ya; mendorong seorang pa-"_

" _Cinderellacchi, ayo kabur-ssuu!"_

Dengan cepat-cepat, Kise langsung menarik tangan Kuroko agar berlari. Ia ingin kawin lari membawa kabur si surai Biru, agar tidak terjadi adegan pernikahan dengan si pangeran. Well; Kise tahu ini Cuma bohongan; tapi tetap saja ia gak rela. Lagipula, cerita itu tidak selalu harus seseuai versi original nya kan? Ikuti konsepnya sedikit, lalu tampilkan 2 kali lebih baik dari yang aslinya. Yap. Itulah slogan Kise.

Namun ketika berlari, kaki si pirang disandung oleh dua orang pemain.

Kedua kakak Gorila Cinderella

" _Kita berdua kakaknya-"_ ujar Aomine

" _Jadi Cuma kita-"_ sambung Kagami

" _YANG BOLEH MEMBAWANYA PERGI !"_

Sekarang giliran Cinderella digotong oleh Aomine dan Kagami. Digendong di pundak, seperti membawa peti mati. Kuroko langsung bingung overload. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Ini drama apa ajang culik-culikan? Batinnya.

Sayangnya—ketika Aomine dan Kagami tengah berlari, dua buah tangan menarik baju belakang mereka.

" _Maaf, tapi Tidak semudah itu -"_ ujar sebuah suara,

" _Untuk mendapatkan CINDERELLA-CHAN!"_ lanjut suara lain.

Dengan cepat dan lihai, diambil (?) nya Kuroko dari pundak kedua kakak gorilla itu. Syok dan kaget; Aomine dan Kagami sontak melihat kebelakang; penasaran dengan siapa yang merebut Cinderella, dan mereka menemukan sosok rambut hitam dan rambut coklat yang nampaknya familiar. Yang rambut hitam membawa Cinderella di pundaknya.

Loh-

Itu kan Pemeran Tikus-

" _WOY—KALIAN KOK IKUTAAAN-"_

Kedua pemeran tikus, Sakurai dan Reo, langsung ngacir kearah berlawanan untuk membawa Cinderella pergi. Rupanya mereka juga ingin merubah jalan cerita. Entah kenapa mereka ingin ikut merubah jalan cerita itu, padahal peran mereka kecil dan gak penting, yakni Tikus Comberan.

Sayang sekali—ketika sedang berlari bersama, dua sosok tinggi mencegat mereka dengan paksa. Satunya berambut ungu, satunya berambut hitam.

" _Kalau kau tidak mau dihancurkan..."_ ujar si titan Ungu dengan nada malas.

" _..serahkan Cinderella pada kita..."_ Lanjut si rambut hitam. Reo dan Sakurai seketika kaku di tempat; kaget karena kehadiran kedua orang tersebut. Memanfaatkan situasi kaku itu, Himuro si rambut hitam dan Murasakibara si titan ungu langsung mengambil Kuroko dari genggaman Reo.

" _RATU SAMA RAJA KOK-"_

Akhirnya terjadilah perebutan Kuroko di panggung, Akashi yang tadi terjatuh, bangkit lagi untuk ikut merebut Kuroko. Kise, Aomine, Kagami, Sakurai, Reo, Murasakibara dan Himuro pun bangkit dan terus mencoba merebut Kuroko. Mereka berebutan—mengambil—menculik Kuroko agar ia tidak dinikahkan dengan Akashi. Ini sungguh membingungkan; masalahnya ini keluar jalur cerita.

Midorima, Takao dan Kasamatsu Cuma bisa main kartu remi di belakang panggung; menunggu akhir dari perebutan Kuroko.

 **BLUK**

Kuroko terlempar jatuh ke lantai panggung kayu. Tadi ia lagi digendong Murasakibara; namun sepertinya karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, ia tidak terasa dan jadi terlempar. Meski ia—yang jadi bahan rebutan- terlempar, tapi sepertinya para pemain di panggung terlalu sibuk berdebat dan berantem satu sama lain, sampai lupa kalau yang sedang diperebutkan itu adalah KUROKO.

"…"

" _Cinderella adek gue cuk! Dia—"_

" _Gue calon suaminya!—"_

" _Gue sahabatnya!"_

" _Eh kena Friendzone lu!"_

" _Hng- Ane rajanya-"_

" _Lu udah punya ratu, ja !"_

" _Pokoknya gue yang boleh bersama Cinderella!"_

"Pfft-"

Sebuah suara tawa kecil seorang pemuda terdengar dari belakang Kuroko. Meskipun kecil, si surai baby blue dapat mendengarnya, karena suara itu tepat dibelakangnya. Seketika Kuroko berdiri dan menengok kebelakang, ingin melihat siapa yang tertawa.

Kala ia melihat wajah sang pemuda, ia agak kaget.

"K-Kau—"

"Ssshh-"

Pemuda tersebut meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kuroko, lalu ia melingkarkan tangannya di pundak kecil Kuroko.

"Otsukaresama, Kuroko." Ujar pemuda tersebut seraya tersenyum simpul. Ia menepuk pelan pundak si surai biru muda. Bibir majunya terlihat familiar sekali—dan Kuroko jadi makin yakin kenal dan tahu siapa pemuda itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada—"

" _CINDERELLA ITU SUDAH PASTI MILIKKU."_

Seluruh pemain panggung seketika terdiam, kaget dengan suara nyaring yang tiba-tiba. Mereka menengokan kepala mereka ke arah suara yang tadi menyahut. Masalahnya itu bukanlah suara salah satu pemain; jadi mereka merasa asing.

Mata seluruh pemain tertuju pada seorang pemuda asing—dan Kuroko di dekatnya.

Dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai seketika kaget.

"Hahahahaha- Kalian ini benar-benar menghiburku!"

Masih Kaget..

Mereka tidak percaya..

"K-Kau—Jangan-jangan-"

Sang pemuda pemilik surai hitam itu hanya tersenyum simpul seraya memajukan bibirnya sedikit.

"Hm? Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?"

"NIJIMURA ?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lagi kena WB waktu nulis ini *sigh* maaf kalau garing; mungkin Cuma di chap ini doang rasanya ga nendang :"v TBC SAMPE LEBARAN YAAAA /eeeehh**

 **Gatau mau saya lanjutin kapan u,u Bingung. Aaaah. Masalahnya saya punya kerjaan di RL Ramadhan ini-**

 **Darpada itu-**

Mau coba bales review yang gabisa dibales lewat PM dulu ya :"D

 **Guest** : Makasih udah mau baca :"D

 **ScarletHetero** : waduh AkaKuro XD

 **R-Chan** : Yang nyuruh itu-Supriman /di tabok. Sukijah /di tendang. SUCIMAN /dihajar missal

 **Shadow Prince** : Biar seru bukan akakuro aja yang ada disini ehueheuh

 **Deidara** : '_' *seketika sadar Cinderella jadi antagonis* IYA JUGA YA yaudah lanjut :'v. Iya, saya capek nambahin nanodayo di akhir katanya X"D. Yang godain Kurokocchi itu Suciman /woy. BUKAN LAH, hmm, baca aja sampe akhir :")


	9. Chapter 8

_Cerita sebelumnya : Saat drama sudah sampai klimaks, adegan tidak berjalan sesuai scenario karena tingkah semena-mena para pemain drama! Dan di tengah keributan karena insiden perebutan Cinderella, muncullah seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang misterius?!_

.

.

.

.

. **Kuroko no Cinderella**

 **Chapter: 8**

 **Genre: parody, humor,dramascene**

 **Warning: OOC berat (serius) , Alay, Typo (s) dsb**

 **©Kuroko No Basket Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **© SouShuu, disunting dikit oleh BakaYumu alias Sou sendiri**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Note: Di chap ini sengaja dibuat kurang humor nya hehe :"D**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

"NIJIMURA ?!"

Kaget. Para kiseki no sedai yang lagi di panggung seketika kaget. Midorima yang masih di belakang panggung langsung ngintip ke arah panggung; penasaran ada siapa dan apa yang terjadi. Ketika ia melihat sosok Nijimura Shuuzou, Ia ikut kaget juga. Untung dia dibelakang panggung, jadi muka dramatis sinetronisasi kagetnya tidak terekspos ke publik. Dengan ini, Lengkaplah kekaget-kagetan Para Kiseki no Sedai.

Nijimura masih tertawa melihat kekagetan bloon para Kiseki no Sedai. Kayak sinetron abisnya. Geli ih.

Si nama pelangi berdehem sebentar. Risih lama-lama melihat kekagetan para pemain drama itu.

"Sudah, jangan lama-lama kagetnya! Dan benar, aku Nijimura Shuuzo, kapten kalian dulu!"

Para pemain drama selain Kiseki no Sedai menatap sang pemuda berambut hitam dengan agak bingung. Sepertinya mereka tidak kenal dengannya. Namun mereka tahu namanya—nama yang disebut-sebut sebagai Kapten Manyun dari SMP yang basketnya benar-benar jago luar biasa. Nijimura Shuuzo. Terkenal akan keseksian bibirnya yang selalu maju kedepan.

Akashi menghampiri sang mantan kapten Teiko dengan raut wajah bingung dan heran.

"Ni-nijimura-san kok bisa ada disini? Bukannya lagi di Amerika? Ka-kapan balik?"

Sambil bertanya, Akashi mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke bawah dagu seperti tokoh-tokoh cewe shojo anime. Entah karena apa dan apa, muka sang Akashi Seijuro yang biasanya sombong, sok-sok an dan absolute, seketika menjadi polos, patuh dan seperti anak-anak lugu, ketika ia bertanya pada kapten yang sangat ia hormati itu. Ngga tau ini kenapa ya; dan kenapa dia begininya ke Nijimura doang. Bener. Ngga tau kenapa ini.

Nijimura tertawa kecil. Ia dapat membaca gerak-gerik aneh mantan wakilnya dulu itu.

"Kau kangen padaku, Sei?"

 _ANJAAAY_.

"Ng-ngga,kok—aku Cuma nanya-"

 _NJAAAY_. Tsundere nya Akashi kita ini.

Sang kapten berambut hitam menepuk kepala si rambut merah sembari menghela napas pelan. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan adik kelasnya yang hebat dan berpemikiran dewasa itu. Sudah lama sekali; dan kalau boleh jujur ia agak kangen.

"Nijimura-san—"

"Nijimura-Senpai—"

"Senpai!"

"Nijimura-Senpai~"

Para anggota Kiseki no sedai yang lain juga ingin temu haru dengan kakak kelas Pelangi berapa tahun coba mereka tidak bertemu dengannya? Baru 2-3 tahun sih, tapi tetap saja kangen. Kangen dengan kemajuan dan keseksian bibir monyong indah milik sang Senpai Tercinta.

Namun kala mereka melangkahkan satu langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri, Nijimura langsung menengadahkan telapak tangannya; mengisyaratkan mereka untuk diam di tempat. Seketika para kiseki no sedai menghentikan langkah mereka dengan heran.

"Bentar,bentar. Temu harunya nanti saja. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dan kujelaskan pada kalian.."

Nijimura tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa matanya agak turun; mengindikasi kalau ia akan memulai sebuah pidato kalimat yang serius. Para Kiseki No Sedai mengerti, dan seketika mengangguk patuh. Tanpa protes atau perlawanan lebih lanjut, dengan niat menyimak serius, meski dalam ulu hati terdalam mereka berciap-ciap cemburu "HUUUU—KOK AKASHIT DOANG YANG BOLEH TEMU-HARU DULUAN-"

Nijimura mengalihkan pandangan kearah para juri dan hadirin sekalian. Termasuk ke kalian #ea.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf karena aku akan mengambil sedikit waktu untuk acara lomba pentas drama kali ini. Karena ada sebuah pidato serius yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada peserta khusus acara kita, yakni kelompok yang ada di panggung ini."

Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan—bukan berati aku ingin kelompok ini menang—tapi ada sesuatu yang benar-benar penting yang harus aku sampaikan. Ini juga ada hubungannya dengan asal-muasal adanya acara pentas Drama ini."

Sang kapten Teiko menyampaikan kalimat permohonan maafnya dengan raut wajah yang agak sedih namun serius. Raut wajah tersebut mengundang simpati para peserta lain dan para penonton, sehingga mereka hanya mengangguk ketika mendengar permintaan sopan untuk minta maaf yang penuh kemakluman itu. Rupanya pesona sang Nijimura Shuuzo merasuk ke setiap penjuru hati para insan…

Namun salah satu manusia, tepatnya salah satu juri yang berpotongan rambut reggae, langsung berdiri untuk komplen.

"Loh kok? Durasi woy durasi! Emang lo pikir-"

Satu tatapan tajam sedingin es dilemparkan.

"Jaki, gue gak minta pendapat preman berambut reggae yang udah bagus dulu imut-imut sekarang jadi amit-amit."

Yang ditatap tajam seketika langsung kaget dan membeku di tempat; kaget dengan aura galak yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sang kapten yang tadinya baik hati. Ia juga merasa dipermalukan; gimana tidak; disindir begitu dihadapan khalayak umum. Plis Niji, jangan jujur-jujur gitu..

Sedikit-banyak, para penonton bersyukur tidak mengajukan komplen saat ditanya tadi, karena nanti akhirnya akan digituin oleh Nijimura. Untung mereka keburu jatuh oleh pesonanya. Untung.

Nada suara si nama pelangi kembali melunak.

"Nah, lanjut terhadap apa yang akan aku sampaikan.."

Nijimura mengambil napas dalam-dalam; seolah akan mengatakan sebuah kebenaran yang tersingkap selama ini. Seperti nada-nada akan mengatakan 'Aku positif Hamil mas.'

"Pertama, untuk para pemain drama ini.. Yah- aku yakin sudah ada yang mengira-ngira- tapi akan kukatakan sekarang."

Satu helaan napas.

"Aku adalah si pengirim sms itu. Sms Alay Yang ada di hape kalian para Kiseki no Sedai."

"Eh..."

"..."

Para kiseki no sedai membulatkan mata sempurna. Dilanjutkan dengan ngakak brengsekan.

"NGOAHAHAHAAH-"

"AWKOWAWKOAWKKO-"

Aomine gak kuku; dia sampe megangin perut saking ga kukunya mendengar pernyataan Nijimura.

"Anjay gue ga nyangka kapten kita selama ini Alayers!" Seru nya sambil masih ngakak.

"Aduh aquh ga cendirian celama inih ternyata eaaa ssu-" lanjut Kise alay sambil menunjuk Nijimura.

"Belajar ngalay dimana nih senvai~ Jangan-jangan ke Aka-"

 **Slep**

"Atsushi. Jangan bawa-bawa aib- maksudnya nama gue." Ujar Akashi absolut. Oke, tanpa sadar itu sebuah pengakuan.

Nijimura mulai kesal. Teridentifikasi dari bimoli-bibir monyong lima sentinya- yang mulai maju-mundur maju-mundur cantik.

"U-UDAH! LANJUT AH! JANGAN KETAWA TERUS NAPA-"

Aduh, senpai kita ngambek nih. Para kiseki no sedai menghentikan tawanya perlahan.

"N-nah.. Setelah itu, yang kedua.. Yang menyuruh kalian memainkan drama ini juga aku..."

Para kiseki no sedai sudah tidak kaget lagi. Mereka sudah menduga kalau yang menyuruh mereka bermain drama otomatis adalah yang mengirimkan sms alay tersebut.

Hmm.. Sudah Kuduga.

"Lalu- yang ketiga adalah untuk semuanya- para pemain drama ini, peserta lain, para juri, serta para penonton..."

Semuanya langsung memasang mata, kuping dan lisan mereka baik-baik; bersiap mendengarkan perkataan Nijimura.

Sang kapten menghela napas.

"Aku juga yang mengadakan perlombaan drama ini-"

Sedikit kaget. Semua mengangakan mulut masing-masing.

"Dekorasi panggung, bangku penonton, gedung ini, konsumsi, pokoknya semuanya- itu aku yang atur biaya sewa nya.."

Seketika semua membelalakan mata dan mulai mengoceh heran.

"HAAAAHH..?!"

"SENDIRI...?! TAPI BIAYA NYA KAN-"

"GAK MUNGKIN, PASTI DIBAYARIN BAPANYA!"

Nijimura hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar semuanya kaget. Ia membuka mulut lagi.

"Benar kok, aku semua yang atur.. Bukan biaya dari ayah, tapi dari kerja sambilan selama ini dan uang jajan yang aku tabung.."

"Heh?!"

Gila, anak ini gila. Batin para penonton. Semua tahu kalau membiayai sebuah acara ini sudah pasti sangat mahal jika dibayar sendirian: tidak mungkin murah. Apalagi diakhir nanti ada hadiah untuk 6 drama terbaik- dan hadiah itu berupa piagam, tropi, dan uang tunai. Biaya yang keluar pastinya semakin banyak..

Apa yang kira-kira mendorong pemuda pelangi ini untuk melakukan hal nekat seperti ini? Pasti ada suatu alasan kuat dibalik semua ini..

Satu helaan napas penuh kesabaran terhembus dari Nijimura. Ia dapat menerka apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Semua pasti kaget, tidak menyangka, tidak percaya. Cepat atau lambat, ia harus menjelaskan alasan utamanya mengadakan perlombaan ini. Alasan utama yang memperjelas kenapa para Kiseki No Sedai disatukan menjadi satu tim beserta teman-teman baru mereka..

Pemuda berambut hitam itu memantapkan hatinya, bersiap berpidato lagi.

"Semuanya.."

Seluruh mata kembali tertuju padanya.

"Aku punya alasan kuat mengapa aku melakukan hal nekat sampai sejauh ini. Bukan tanpa alasan aku melakukan semua ini.."

Nijimura berjalan pelan di sekitar panggung. Sepertinya alasan ini cukup serius untuk disimak, karena yang berbicara sampai gugup dan jadi berjalan-jalan di panggung.

".. Sebenarnya ini karena aku merasa sangat khawatir.. Dengan adik kelas SMP ku dulu, yakni beberapa anak-anak yang bermain drama ini sekarang.."

Para Kiseki no Sedai terbengong mendengarnya. Khawatir? Khawatir kenapa?

Nijimura tersenyum sedih.

"Jadi dulu..aku adalah kapten mereka.. Dan ketika aku menjadi kapten , aku selalu berusaha menjaga dan memperhatikan mereka semua, layaknya adik sendiri. Singkatnya, aku mulai merasa sayang pada mereka.."

Sebuah helaan napas kembali dihembuskan.

"..dan dulu, aku tidak merasa khawatir , karena aku adalah kapten, dan aku masih bisa memperhatikan dan menjaga mereka dengan baik, saat itu tidak ada hal yang sama sekali bisa kukhawatirkan..masa itu sangat tenang.."

Tangan Nijimura mengepal sedikit.

"..tapi masa tenang itu berubah, ketika ternyata Ayahku jatuh sakit, dan aku harus melepaskan jabatan kapten ku dan pergi menjenguk Ayahku di rumah sakit setiap harinya. Bahkan aku sampai pindah dan 'adik-adiku' jadi terpisah; tidak pernah berkontak lagi. Saat itulah tanggung jawabku selesai.."

Para Kiseki no Sedai menatap Nijimura dengan agak simpati. Mereka ingat sekali kejadian dimana Nijimura meninggalkan mereka tanpa alasan. Namun kali ini mereka tahu kenapa..

"..seharusnya sampai disitu berakhirlah tanggung jawabku. Seharusnya begitu...! Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa merasa lepas dari rasa tanggung jawab itu. Aku masih terus memikirkan mereka semua. Memikirkan bagaimana mereka nanti.."

Nada emosional mulai merasuki nada bicara sang kapten Teiko. Seolah mengingat kembali bagaimana rasa sayangnya terhadap adik kelasnya itu. Nada emosional tersebut menggema ke hati yang mendengarkan..

"..dan yang mulai membuatku cemas, adalah kabar dimana Kiseki no Sedai sudah tidak lagi stabil, semenjak kemampuan mereka semakin melunjak, dan ikatan mereka pun mulai rusak satu sama lain. Benar begitu, ?"

Para kiseki no sedai tersentak kaget. Darimana Nijimura tau hal itu? Seharusnya hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu. Karena Nijimura sudah pergi saat hal itu terjadi..

Tapi darimana ia bisa tahu itu tidak penting. Mereka semua mengangguk perlahan; sembari menundukan kepala.

Nijimura mengkerutkan alisnya sedikit.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka begitu; aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa begitu! Pernyataan itu terus muncul di benakku; dan aku mulai menyalahkan diri; kenapa aku tidak ada disana saat itu terjadi?! Andai aku ada, aku pasti bisa menjaga mereka! Aku benar-benar merasa menyesal meninggalkan kalian; aku bahkan belum membekali kalian cara untuk menstabilkan hubungan persahabatan! Dan jadilah kalian begitu! Aku khawatir- takut kalian akan hancur berantakan di masa depan nanti! Takut kalian tidak bisa kembali akrab seperti dulu! Aku sangat khawatir..! "

Nada suara Nijimura meninggi. Sepertinya ia tidak dapat menahan luapan emosi menyesalnya. Hal itu membuat para Kiseki no Sedai bersalah; karena telah membuat kapten mereka khawatir sampai segitunya..

"S-senpai- maafkan kami- kami-"

"..tapi semua kekhawatiranku hilang setelah aku mengadakan pentas drama ini, dan setelah menyatukan kalian kembali.."

Sebuah senyum kecil perlahan terhias di bibir Nijimura, dan seketika nada bicara nya melunak kembali. Para kiseki no sedai menatapnya bingung.

".. Rupanya aku terlalu khawatir. Aku terlalu sayang terhadap kalian. Di pentas ini; penampilan kalian memang kacau, berantakan, dan hancur pokoknya. Tapi kalian menunjukan persahabatan yang begitu baik- dengan teman kiseki no sedai kalian- dan teman-teman baru kalian.. Ternyata kalian masih akrab seperti dulu.."

Setetes air mata karena nostalgia menetes dari pelupuk Nijimura. Ia mengusap air mata itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Maaf aku terlalu khawatir terhadap kalian. Maaf aku memaksa kalian ikut drama ini. Tapi harus kuakui- penampilan kalian memang bukan yang terbaik- namun kalian tetaplah adik-adik yang aku banggakan.."

Seluruh kiseki no sedai beserta pemain drama yang lain seketika terharu mendengar perkataan Nijimura. Beberapa mulai menangis saking terharunya. Betapa baiknya kakak kelas mereka ini; memikirkan mereka sampai sejauh itu... Dikhawatirkan dengan penuh kasih sayang..

"HUUUUAHH SENPAAAII-"

Para kiseki no sedai langsung mewek dan berlari-larian ke arah Nijimura untuk memeluknya karena saking terharunya. Nijimura jadi kewalahan ketika adik-adik kelasnya itu tiba-tiba bergerombol menghampirinya. Perasaan nostalgia sekaligus temu-haru yang begitu dirindukan sejak lama kembali bermekaran. Suasana panggung pun seketika menjadi seperti acara wisuda. Para penonton ikut merasa terharu..

"Hei kalian-" ujar Nijimura pada beberapa pemain drama yang bukan kiseki no sedai. Ia tertawa dengan bersahabat.

"Ayo ikut berpelukan sini- kalian juga sudah berusaha keras kan!"

Mereka yang bukan kiseki no sedai menatap haru sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu. Rasa senang akan dianggap juga mulai merasuki hati mereka. Seketika mereka mulai berlari-lari juga ke arah Nijimura dengan gaya bocah; dan ikut memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Suasana temu-haru makin terasa rasa terharunya- perasaan yang lembut dan menostalgiakan.

Para penonton bertepuk tangan ria menonton aksi mengharukan yang ada di akhir drama pertama ini. Bukan drama yang terbaik, namun rasa kekompakan dan kebersamaan terus terasa hingga akhir penampilan. Para penonton sangat menikmati drama pertama tersebut. Dan perlahan-lahan- tirai merah penutup panggung ditutup; mengakhiri aksi drama pertama.

"Ya-jadi itulah akhir dari Drama yang berjudul 'Cinderella'!" Ujar sang MC.

"Kita akan berlanjut ke penampilan drama selanjutnya- yang pasti takkan kalah serunya!"

 _FIN_ ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sebenernya drama selanjutnya itu dramanya SMA Iwatobi lho :"D judulnya little blue riding hood saya males nyusun plot lagi jadi udah ah stop dan end disini x"D**

 **Makasih udah mau baca drama gaje yang penuh kata kampret dan genre serta alurnya gajelas dan ga kalah kampret :"V /ngejekkaryasendirilu**

 **Kalao sempet *ehem* Baka-san alias saya bakal bikin epilog cerita ini :v / kalau sempet tapi ya~**

 **Baiklah, sekian dari saya, au revoir minna-semuaaa ^w^ Minal aidin wal faidzin semuaaa~**


End file.
